a silent pain
by xenahort x
Summary: basado en sunset among the shadows de el usuario fenixyz han pasado 2 meses despues de que sunset se enfrentara a cinch y perdonara a sus amigas, pero como ella misma o dijo, nada sera lo mismo. twilight a caido enferma y se ha obligado a irse permanentemente de equestria,como lideara sunset esta situacion mas los problemas que acarreara?
1. consecuencias (mejorada)

The pain in the shadows

Crossover de sunset amongst shadows por fenixyz con lux pain undertale (minor), earthbound duel terminal y league of legends (to light):

* * *

Chapter 1: silent in my heart.

Hace muchos años en nuestro mundo nació un monstruo, el rey del mal, el heraldo de la muerte: Giygas: un ser tan temible que la única forma de vencerlo fue matarlo antes de que naciera.

Pero lo que nadie supo jamás es que ese plan fallo, los héroes a punto de morir, fue cuando paula una jovencita que fue parte de los héroes dijo un rezo que fue escuchado por todo el universo

"por favor danos la fuerza,

Si es posible…

Por favor…

…

Alguien quien sea ayúdenos por favor…"

Rezo por primera vez

"… por favor dadnos la fuerza

Cualquiera que pueda oír nuestra plegaria…

Ayúdenos…"

Rezo de nuevo

"por favor danos la fuerza

Que este rezo recorra y llegue a todas las personas en la tierra"

Rezo por tercera vez

"… ¡por favor se los suplico! Dadnos la fuerza

A cualquiera que nos escuche suplicando

¡Ayúdennos…!"

Suplico más fuerte que nunca

"…por favor dadnos el poder para pararlo

Cualquiera quien sea necesitamos vencerlo…

¡Ayúdennos…!"

Repetía

"por favor dennos la fuerza...

Es muy fuerte no podremos solos…

Quien sea no queremos que nuestro hogar sea destruido

¡Ayúdennos…!"

Suplicaba llorando

"a cualquiera que nos escuche se los suplico

Pedimos por esto…"

Su voz se empezó a apagar

"por favor que esta petición llegue a toda la tierra…

Dennos el poder para vencerle"

Cada vez más débil

"no puedo pensar en nadie más...

…alguien por favor ayúdenos

Quien sea sálvennos…

Ayúdanos"

Dennos la fuerza, se los suplico"

* * *

cronicas de gygas 1.1-15

* * *

amateratsu llevaba años esperando, despues de tantos años extrañandolos aun queria ayudar a los humanos, aquellos que la separaron de sus amigos porque segun ella

Debía evitar que su legado muriera...

Y as salió en búsqueda del último lux Pain y cuando lo encontró se encontró con algo inesperado, un ruego igual al de la antigua historia:

"cuando la inocente determinación sufra a manos de los no monstruos

Cuando la amabilidad ataque a la falsedad no voluntaria

Cuando la perseverancia se redima la forma más inesperada

Cuando la justicia falle en juzgarse a si misma

Cuando el valor y la integridad luchen entre si

Y la paciencia sea puesta a prueba

Podremos ser liberados, amateratsu esta es mi última plegaria

Yo paula pido lo que desde hace 100 años no tenemos

¡LIBERTAD!"

* * *

cronicas de gygas 4.1-7

* * *

Amateratsu desde entonces estuvo vigiando la tierra esperando que la profecía se hiciera real

Porque nadie merecía más libertad que esos niños.

10 años después sentí una sola posibilidad de que se valiera real la profecía.

Annon-a-miss

Aquella que hiso que alguien determinada sufriera a manos de los humanos que eran sus amigas; amigas que le dieron la espalda a penas paso la primera prueba

Que hiso que alguien amable fuera violenta

Que las chicas después de mucho intentar lograran el perdón quedaran a medio camino

Que la que antaño (se seguiría usando la palabra antaño) fuera una enemiga se volviera una amiga

Pero de repente la esperanza se truncó con el odio de la determinación a la amabilidad y fue cuando los enemigos plantaron esa semilla dentro de ella

Cuando un humano era infectado por el Silent sabía que hacer: llamar a net y ellos le/la ayudarían

Pero qué pasaría si alguien del otro mundo sin conocimiento del Silent fuera infectada…

* * *

cronicas de gygas 9,18-22

* * *

 _Tengo que hacer algo_

 _Rápido que los 3 podrían exterminar ese mundo entero_

 _Pero olvidas a Exiton knight_

 _Fue algo a parte_

 _Pero estaba escrito_

 _¿Y si esto también está escrito?_

 _¿Y si así está escrito?;_

 _¿Pero aun peor y si no está escrito?_

 _¿Y si así está escrito?; mejor compruebo que pasara antes de decidir que hare._

 _Espero que sepas arreglar esto_

CELESTIA TE DOY MI ESPERANZA!

* * *

la profecia de amateratsu, templo de los shinto

* * *

En Canterlot Equestria:

La alicornio Celestia, la alicornio luna y la alicornio Candace, twilight velvet y varios especialistas médicos en Canterlot están discutiendo sobre algo que parecía muy grave, en el centro de todo esto estaba una imagen de una alicornio de pelaje morado la cual se veía muy enferma.

-entonces que le sucede a twili?-pregunto Candace

-princesa ya le dijimos no tenemos idea, esto es algo que nunca antes vimos-dijo una enfermera unicornio con pelaje blanco y melena roja su cutie mark era una bandita; tenía unas ojeras horrible como si hubiera pasado muchas horas vigilando a alguien.

-pero es que no tiene sentido cada cosa que le sucede es…bueno-comento un doctor Pegaso de pelaje azul parando en medio de la frase.

-continua doctor-dijo Celestia muy preocupada

-es algo fuera de este mundo, algo que sorprende y aterra a la vez.

-¡NO TE PEDIMOS QUE DIGAS ESTUPIDECES DE MI PEQUEÑA SINO SABER QUE TIENE!-grito twilight velvet-

-lo siento pero los síntomas no encajan con ninguna enfermedad conocida: fiebre alta, insomnio, histeria, perdida de facultades mentales y físicas, degeneración muscular, perdida del lenguaje y conciencia, y la más extraña no sabemos cómo definir este síntoma, es como si quisiera matarse a sí misma no hay otra forma de explicar los cortes en su cuerpo.

-MI HIJA NO HARIA ESO JAMAS LA CONOSCO-grito en negación velvet.

-no creo que ella decida hacerlo-comento sombríamente luna- no será algo psicológico, cada e que entro a sus sueños se repite el mismo, que es sunseeeeee…-paro al ver la expresión asesina de velvet.

-esa maldita asesino a mi bebe-dijo furiosa twilight velvet- y aun así no viene a aceptar las consecuencias de sus malditos actos.

-ella no sabe de esto velvet y dudo que sea buena idea, ella dejo en claro que quiere continuar, dejar atrás Annon a miss-dijo Celestia preocupada pues sabia lo difícil que sería pasar un trauma tan grave para alguien de su edad- no creo que ella sepa lo que sucede con twili, además ella bien puede no saber qué es lo que le sucede.

-pero podría saber que es la enfermedad que tiene hermana-comento luna

-¿pero cómo contactarla?, la última vez que le dio algo a twili le comento que le entregaría su libro a flash sentry.-temía Candace

-princesas y señora velvet por mucho que me duela interrumpir la paciente estuvo hablando hoy mientras le hacíamos los exámenes; pero solo repetía una palabra-dijo la enfermera- me parece que es chica Sunset es todo lo que le importa y viendo como esta, recomiendo que le avisen a la chica que su amiga esta en las puertas de la muerte, quien sabe, tal vez el ver a su amiga se empiece a curar.

-¿pero si no viene?-pregunto Celestia temerosa de la respuesta

-entonces morirá.

-¿y si no funciona?-cuestiono velvet

-también morirá.

* * *

 _Si no hacemos nada morirá, y si hacemos algo también._

 _Pero qué suerte la mía, Sunny es como mi hija y no puedo hacerla pasar por esto, pero si twili muere… ningún alicornio ha muerto quien sabe o que podría pasar si uno muere; si twilight se va su elemento sigue intacto ¿pero si muere?_

 _El riesgo es mucho y tomo una decisión que podría destruir la poca felicidad que mi "hija" había conseguido._

 _Me paro frente al libro y uso mi cuerno escribiendo mientras siento que el pesar me carcome al pensar en las dos reacciones que ella podría tener, o desaprobación por llamarla o de lo que puede destruirla; la culpa…_

 _¡NO!, no es su culpa, es de otro deja de pensar así Celestia ¡NO ES SU PADRE O SU HERMANO!  
Decidida a dejar atrás ese pensamiento leo lo que escribí…_

 _"_ _querida Sunny_ _Sunset Shimmer_

 _Algo_ _mortífero_ _grave ocurrió con la princesa el día que regreso a Equestria; se enfermó con una enfermedad de tu mundo que nuestros doctores no saben explicar que es, según la enfermera redheart los síntomas son degeneración muscular severa, perdida de facultades mentales, histeria_ _e intentos de suicidio_ _y marcas que parecen de objetos filosos._

 _Sé que no quieres volver,_ _pero ella está en su lecho de muerte,_ _ella te necesita, todos los días el poco tiempo que esta_ _cuerda_ _estable pide por ti, suplica; l_ _os doctores dicen que…puede que no sobreviva el mes._

 _No te obligamos_ _Sunny_ _pero te necesita._

 _Atentamente_

 _Tu antigua_ _ma amiga_ _mentora_

 _CELESTIA_

 _PD: no leas los tachones._

* * *

Secundaria cristal mundo humano.

* * *

12.20 pm

* * *

-el problema de la identidad data de hace más de 2000 años en el cual se presentó la siguiente paradoja, un barco famoso al cual se le ha reparado para mantener su integridad llegando a verse exacto a como era pero todas sus partes nuevas se compara a otro barco pero con las partes desechadas como principal material dándonos las siguiente pregunta cuál de los 2 era el original-explico el profesor-aquel en el que se usó al barco original para crearlo o aquel que tiene las piezas originales este dilema….

-…

-bla y bla, que no puede parar el profesor-dijo sonata- esto es en vez de psicología una clase de aburriologia no crees Sunset?-bromeo sonata.

-sonata el examen es mañana y baja la voz para que el no nos escuche-susurro Sunset- además no vas con 89 esta materia.

-si pero es que…-se excusó sonata.

-SEÑORITA DUST!-grito el profesor howormek- ¡SI TANTO LE GUSTA HABLAR, PODRIA USTED EXPLICARME QUE ES EL PROBLEMA DE LA IDENTIDAD!

-es cuando…-dijo buscando una excusa- ¿una persona se da un golpe tan duro que no recuerda de donde viene y no sabe quién es que sucede mucho en las películas?-respondió sacando una carcajada a todos los estudiantes del salón que el profesor mando a callar.

-siéntese señorita Dust-dijo furioso- ya que usted estaba hablado con ella imagino que sabe que es el problema de la identidad señorita Shimmer-dijo intentando burlarse de Sunset como lo hiso con sonata.

-el problema de la identidad es cuando basamos nuestra precepción de alguien por sus acciones más destacables, como ejemplo: como medimos la vida y obra de Harper Lee Roy, por la dureza y tristeza de "como matar a un ruiseñor" o por su horrible segunda parte en la que el señor Finks es un racista amargado, o Hitler, si viajas al pasado y lo matas cuando era un niño estarías haciendo una atrocidad porque todavía es inocente de los crímenes que cometerá-dijo Sunset "ahí tienes profesor castigo"—en ambos casos nos quedaremos con lo más resaltantes en el primero por lo que hiso antes, en lo segundo por lo que hará luego.

-ehhh-bobeo el pobre del Prof.

-quiere que lo repita más lento-dijo Sunny con una sonrisa de satisfacción "otro día y otra pregunta resuelta es divertido ver como siempre falla conmigo" de pronto se distrajo pues noto un brillo rosa de su bolso, no sería… no, solo porque flash le devolvió el libro no significaba que la estaban llamando pero y si así fuera, el solo pensar en que twilight o Celestia la llamaran por algo…- profesor howormek puedo ir al baño!-dijo de pronto levantando la mano.

-como quiera señorita Shimmer-comento el profesor con cara de embobado mientras Sunset salía del aula con un pase y corría al baño.

Ya en el baño Sunny se preparó mentalmente para lo que le diría a la princesa, solo la saludaría, le diría que todo iba bien le contaría de los exámenes y todo y evitaría el tema del beso, Sunset se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba eso último.

-muy bien a ver qué me dice-comento mientras veía la letra de Celestia, algo decepcionante pero cuando se puso a leer… no podía dejar de mirar lo que decía, asustada una enfermedad de su mundo con esos síntomas… seria el… no era imposible… ya no lo sabría ella si fuera real ella estaría muerta, después intento leer las partes tachadas , las veces en que las leía eran como dagas en su corazón como tacho el apodo que le daba cuando era una niña en su corte, como intentaba evitar la palabra mortífero, las palabras suicidio y lecho de muerte rondaban por su cabeza y le atormentaban pero lo peor fue cuando leyó: puede que no sobreviva el mes…

Hiso lo que una chica común aria en ese momento… lloro, cada lagrima que caía reflejaba el hecho de que su primera amiga se estuviese muriendo y fingiera, recordando cada vez que la veía como desmejoraba… como pudo ser tan ciega…

-¿cómo pude tratarla así?-se preguntaba llorando- ya entonces se notaba que estaba grave pero como no me di cuenta… soy un monstruo estúpido- se llamaba recordando como la veía antes, solo quería cruzar el portal, abrazarla y pedirle el perdón de rodillas.

-Sunny-pregunto una voz familiar e bajo del cubil-¿estás ahí?-pregunto antes de que Sunny abriera la puerta y la abrazara con fuerza, era su twilight.

-Twi, Twi no sabes que hice ahora-lloraba en el hombro de su amiga desesperada mientras twilight la sujetaba.

* * *

Estaban en la casa de Celestia, sonata luna y twilight estaban sentadas en la sala de estar mientras veían a Sunny recostada boca abajo en un sillón siendo consolada por Celestia (todavía llorando)

-haber si entiendo-dijo sonata-tienes que volver Equestria porque la twilight de ese mundo está "muriendo" de una enfermedad desconocida que crees que es el...el…el… "Silent" y necesitas que o yo o Twi te acompañemos por apoyo moral.

-si-dijo ahogada por la almohada del sillón.

-pero no entiendo algo, ¿Cómo ella fue afectada por el Silent y tú no?-pregunto luna- digo ambas pasaron por Annon a miss, no es cierto.

-sí, pero no lo sé.

-en realidad eso tiene una explicación lógica, el Silent no puede infectar dos veces al mismo usuario lo que explicaría lo que le paso a Sunny, ella había sido infectada por el Silent, o por la magia de la amistad que no dejo que este creciera-intuyo twilight

-no parece ser el caso-dijo Celestia- el Silent es una enfermedad muy lenta, tanto así que si una persona es infectada puede pasar varios años sin consecuencias, tal vez la magia sea la culpable.

Twilight sabía que este pensamiento era correcto, ella misma estudio el Silent hace años y viendo como estaba Sunset por su amiga… aunque estuviera molesta con esa twilight no cambiaba el hecho de que era un ser vivo y que nadie merece morir solo porque estas enojada con ella.

-yo iré contigo-dijo twilight determinada.

-pero Twi...-dijo Sunset con lágrimas- tu... creí que no te agradaba.

-no me agrada, pero es tu amiga así que… voy a ayudarla, tengo conocimientos en medicina-comento con una sonrisa.

-Gracias

* * *

Enfrente del portal

* * *

-¿repíteme, por que usamos estas ropas?-pregunto twilight cubierta por un manto que no dejaba ver más que su boca-que se ve raro.

-es que por lo que se de Twi sus amigas estarán furiosas conmigo por enfermarla-respondió Sunset triste a mencionar el enfermarla-además tú y ella son idénticas, si te ven allá sin disfraz…

-entiendo, me confundirían con su princesa-entendió twilight.

-espero que no pase eso-dijo luna con Celestia a su lado-tengan un buen viaje y Sunset, ya sabes-dijo agarrando el diario-nos avisas lo que sea.

-NOS VEMOS CHICAS-grito sonata mientras ellas cruzaban el portal- ¡cuídense!

En eso Sunset y twilight cruzaron el portal, Sunset ya sabía cómo se sentía pero twilight no y ella no querría repetirlo nunca; se sentía como si estuviera dentro de una lavadora o uno de esos juegos de parque de diversiones donde te hacían dar miles de vueltas.

A salir twilight se sentía rara, y fue cuando se vio.

-"¿tengo cascos? Y melena por lo que puedo sentir, Sunny si era poni, esto es muy raro"-pensó twilight-"¿pero dónde estamos? Esto no se parece al palacio que twilight describió cuando me conto sobre su mundo"-y esa era una buena pregunta, el lugar era en pocas palabras, como si el cielo se hubiera transformado en un cuarto y le hubieran añadido columnas y tapices…

-es el palacio de Celestia… -dijo Sunset soltando algunas lágrimas-aquí fue donde crecí…

-pero no eres hija de Celestia, ¿cómo que creciste aquí?-pregunto twilight-.

-no lo sabias, soy huérfana; me crio Celestia, ella me enseño todo lo que necesite para vivir, me protegió, me cuido, siempre creí que ella era mi madre, y yo su pequeña princesa-Sunset estaba llorando- cuando me fui, recibía cada día mensajes, me hacía dudar si tome la decisión correcta. Cuando leía los mensajes… no lo sé, recuerdo que en un punto no pare de llorar varios días-comentaba Sunset llorando- nunca deje de preguntarme si tome la decisión correcta.

Twilight veía a su amiga llorar e intento calmarla, colocando su flanco para que Sunny apoyara su cabeza con ella, este momento fue arruinado cuando un guardia de armadura dorada y melena azul apareció y se dirigió a ellas

-Sunset Shimmer?-dijo el guardia-la princesa Celestia me ha ordenado escoltarla y a su compañera al área médica.

Siguiendo al guardia las chicas llegaron a una zona totalmente blanca, había doctores corriendo de un lado para otro, en frente de ellas un lugar en cuarentena, cubierto de plástico y con letreros de riesgo biológico.

-"por favor que no esté aquí"-rogaba Sunset en su mente pero cuando el guardia le pedía que pasaran se le fue el corazón al piso-"demonios"

-calma Sunny no estará tan mal.

* * *

-la princesa twilight-dijo el guardia frente a un cuarto- prepárense, jamás he visto nada como esto, y menos en un alicornio-dijo mientras Sunny se asustaba aún más y twilight empezaba a calmarla.

A entrar al cuarto solo se pudo ver una escena desgarradora para Sunny, aunque también cualquier otro se sentiría horrible por verla, la princesa estaba en una cama con cadenas en cada una de sus patas , su cara tenía un tono casi ceniciento y sus piel estaba toda roja como si sangre saliera de las arrugas de su cara, sus alas sin plumas estaban caídas a cada lado de la cama todas huesudas y mostrando cada hueso raído, su antes hermosa melena ahora estaba caída, manchada de sangre seca; pero lo peor eran sus ojos vacíos, ojos grises que tenían un matiz azulado pero que reflejaban más de lo que mostraban, sin pupilas, como mirar a un poso vacío totalmente seco.

Era como ver a la muerte llamando a la puerta… y se llevara a quien la llamaba voluntariamente.

-Sunny es muy posible que nada de esto sea tu culpa me oyes-le dijo rápidamente a Sunny sabiendo o que pasaría, su amiga rompería en llanto se culparía no podía dejar que eso pasara o habría regreso- escucha… en realidad es probable que se trate de una enfermedad mutada de Equestria, aquel que fue infectado por el Silent tendría los ojos de color diferente, como sin luz sus ojos siguen siendo azules vez-aclaro apuntando con su casco- vez mis ojos son azules y soy su versión de otro mundo y si yoz

-purpura-respondió cortante mientras se sentaba

-¿qué dijiste?-pegunto twilight

-sus ojos eran amatistas, y ahora perdió su luz-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡LO SIENTO!-grito de repente-si no hubiera venido a robarte la corona, si hubiera controlado mis sentimientos no estarías infectada ahora; si yo hubiera venido a verte cuando pude hubiera sabido que estabas enferma, y ahora es muy tarde, te mate-lloro Sunset Shimmer- esto no debió suceder.

-Sunset-se oyó débilmente la voz de twilight

-Twi nada de lo que me digas me hará sentir mejor-dijo Sunset-mate a mi mejor amiga, mi primera amiga-concluyo sacando aún más lágrimas.

-pero no dije nada-dijo asustada twilight por lo que oyeron-

-Sunset, viniste-se volvió a oír.

-Princesa twilight-dijo Sunset levantándose y acercándose a la camilla-princesa ¿eres tú?

-viniste-dijo la princesa moviendo la cabeza-si viniste.

-claro para eso están los amigos-aseguro Sunset.

-gracias, lo lamento-dijo cada vez más débil- yo te puse en eso, pero a menos page eh-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo que pagaste?-pregunto Sunset

-casi te mate, te arruine la vida-dijo llorando lagrimas rojas la princesa-ahora puedo irme en paz, sabiendo que aun somos amigas.

-no, no, no, no por favor te acabo de recuperar, no te volveré a perder-lloro intensamente mientras veía las pestañas de twilight cerrarse-¡AYUDA! AYUDENME PRINCESA NO TE VAYAS QUEDATE POR FAVOR-gritaba llorando y sacudiendo a su amiga-PRINCESA QUEDATE, NO MORIRAS, ME OYES, NO TE DEJARE-seguía llorando-TWI QUEDATE, TE NECESITO-dijo mientras abrazaba a la alicornio con todas las fuerzas dejando caer su capucha-POR FAVOR, SI TE VAS YO IGUAL, NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI, NO QUIERO, TU FUISTE MI GUIA, TU FUISTE AQUELLA QUE ME DIO OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, TU FUISTE MI PRIMER AMIGA, ERES MI MJEOR AMIGA TWILIGHT, DICES QUE ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA, NO ES CIERTO, TU ERES LA QUE ME DIO VIDA, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES SOLA-lloraba cada vez más, la princesa de repente giro la cabeza y vio por un segundo los ojos llorosos de Sunset antes de que esta empezara a llorar de nuevo, y vio esperanza, si ella se mantuvo firme, a pesar de todo lo que paso, como puede llamarse princesa de la amistad y no escuchar la súplica de su mejor amiga.

-Sunset-dijo con voz rasposa- no te dejare nunca sola-aseguro mientras se esforzaba por devolverle el abrazo, cuando lo logro Sunset volvió a abrir los ojos y vio la cara de quien le importaba tanto, y sus ojos que recuperaban un poco de ese tono violeta.

-twilight, por favor no me dejes-suplico abrazándola con más fuerza. Y sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amiga recuperaba calor y una llama de esperanza broto de ella-TWILIGHT AMIGA, VIVES, SIGUES VIVA, DOCTOR AlGUIEN AYUDENME A SALVARLA-grito buscando ayuda al sentir que su amiga se desvanecía y volvía de ese lugar.

La twilight de cristal entendió que pasaba, esto no era un worm, no era un Silent tampoco, era una mutación, pero no una mutación cualquiera, los Silent son energía, pero si se cargó de tanta energía, de donde vino, entonces entendió:  
DE TODA EQUESTRIA.

-SUNNY DEBEMOS SACARLA DE AQUÍ, LA MAGIA LA ESTA MATANDO-grito twilight.- tu guardia-dijo con voz autoritaria-BUSCA A LAS PRINCESAS Y DILES QUE TRAIGAN EQUIPO PARA MOVER A LA PRNCESA TWILIGHT.

-pero ahora ellas…-intento dar largas el guardia.

-NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTAN OCUPADAS, SU PRINCESA SE MUERE, SUNSET NO LA MANTENDRA VIVA MUCHO TIEMPO SIN MORIR ELA TAMBIEN, A QUE ESPERAS, CORRE-grito al guardia que salió a buscar a twilight.

-Sunset-dijo twilight-necesito de tu magia.

-no la soltare.

-sino lo haces morirá-dijo sin rodeos.

-estaré bien no te preocupes-dijo la princesa.

Sunny lentamente se separó de twilight, y fue donde su amiga, sus lágrimas aun caían.

-Sunny debes deshacerte de toda la magia al alrededor-dijo twilight- el Silent se está alimentando de eso para crecer e infectarla, sin magia solo puede afectarla lentamente.

-lo hare-dijo Sunset.

-pero Sunset-dijo la princesa twilight-esa magia es muy peligrosa para un alicornio. Te podría matar.

-no me importa, ahora solo tu importas-dijo mientras se concentraba y usaba toda su magia, concentrándola en un solo punto de su cuerno- debo devolverte el favor-dio mientras lanzaba su magia en una cúpula, todo en la habitación se separó en dos partes, una física y otra de una energía roja- te debo esta vida-dijo con lágrimas antes de soltar el hechizo y empujar toda la energía roja fuera, incluso twilight sintió como s algo le fuera arrebatado.

-¡SUNSET DEJANOS ENTRAR!-se escuchó la voz de la princesa Celestia.

-¡NO PUEDEN! ES LA MAGIA LO QUE MATA A TWILIGHT PERO SUNNY LOGRO SACARLA DE LA HABITACION-le respondió Sci-twilight.

-espera… SACA A SUNSET DE ALLI-grito con más fuerza la voz de Celestia-EL HECHIZO LA MATARA, SACALA-

-¿espera que? Sunny tienes que... YIAHHHH-grito mientras veía como su amiga caía al suelo toda cubierta de venas negra-¿Sunny que te sucede?-pregunto twilight.

-lo hice-dio Sunset con la mirada perdida- salve a twilight.

Fue lo último que dio antes que sus ojos se volvieran negros y ya no vieran más.

* * *

 _Que tal eh… nada mal para un primer intento, si se preguntan por qué marque esta historia como M es que a la larga se verá como esta historia no es predecible, es algo que llevo pensando desde hace mucho tiempo así que a pesar de saber lo que voy a escribir, los reviews se agradecen, y se recomiendan y si eres roque, mas te vale dejar el fav._

 _Aun así, espero que les haya gustado, además a los fanáticos de Sunset alicornio el siguiente capítulo les encantara por completo._

 _Sin más que decir me despido_

 _XENAHORT X_


	2. exilio

hola a todos, tanto tiempo no (bueno al menos actualizo mas que otros), este capitulo es el segundo y en el cual ignauguro la seccion omake en la cual si tienen una duda del universo Sunset Among Shadows yo podre responderles ademas de traerles pequeñas historias extras coque responderan dudas, o traeran emotividades y canciones geniales .

disculpenme por los errores ortograficos

QUE TENGAN TODOS UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

gracias a fenixyz por ayudarme a editar el cap

sin mas que añadir comesemos

* * *

A pain in the shadows

* * *

capitulo 2: exilio

* * *

Este último rezo fue escuchado por unas criaturas que nadie pensó que ayudarían: un poni, una Pegaso y un unicornio; estos viendo el problema en el que se encontraban decidieron usar su magia usando un cofre , unas 7 piedras sacadas del árbol de la armonía 7 joyas que poseyeron los primeros ponis de mar y 2 objetos que le fueron retirados al dios del caos discord de parte de luna y celestia; estos mezclados con los rezos y esperanzas de la niña, unidas junto con la fuerza en su interior y las oraciones de los seres, dio a luz el milagro.

Y así Giygas fue vencido, pero el milagro tuvo un precio demasiado caro, los niños Ness, Poo, paula y Jeff entregaron su vida y no lograron regresar, las almas de los niños quedaron atrapadas en los objetos, sus poderes perdidos y los que los ayudaron se culparon por esto y decidieron entregarle a los humanos las almas, fuentes de grandes poderes los cuales evitarían que otro ser como Giygas se alzara, y los monstruos que antaño eran pacíficos, envidiando este poder atacaron a las almas para obtener las suyas, y fueron sellados en el inframundo como castigo.

Las tres razas viendo el peligro que se enfrentaban los humanos decidieron darles dones para protegerles después de la perdida de los dones de la psicoenergia.

Crónicas de Giygas, 1.15-30

* * *

Sunset sentía dolor, mucho dolor, era como si su espalda fuera atravesada desde el interior violentamente, era muy doloroso y a la vez… ¿confuso?, no entendía el hechizo normalmente solo mata al usuario no hacia que se sufriera tanto dolor. ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Sunset …

- _esa es la voz de Celestia?_

-Sunset abre los ojos-ordeno esa voz que sonaba preocupada y a la vez alegre.

Sunset al abrir los ojos se encontró en una habitación blanca estaba conectada a una maquina extraña y estaba sobre una cama de hospital estaba rodeada por Celestia, twilight y una poni que no conocía…

-¿Sunset estas bien?-dijo Celestia se veía la preocupación en su cara ecuestre- tuviste una descompensación mágica grave, todas nos preocupamos.

-y twilight?-intento decir Sunset pero su voz sonaba muy rasposa como si sus fuerzas desaparecieran impidiéndole hablar

-no te entendemos Sunset, habla un poco más fuerte-dijo twilight-sé que es difícil pero solo tendrás más energía mientras más te esfuerces.

-y twilight?-intenta decir de nuevo Sunset esta vez con más fuerza.

-twilight esta… estable como hace 3 días- respondió Celestia con un toque de preocupación que no pudo esconder-luego de tu hechizo tu cuerpo empezó a faltarle la magia; las marcas de muerte te aparecieron por todo el cuerpo-dijo bajando as orejas, Sunset se estremeció conocía la leyenda unicornio, "todo unicornio que use la magia prohibida de los alicornio morirá de la forma más cruel, su cuerpo en su contra asesinándose a sí mismo"-tuve que hacer algo para detenerlo, sé que resultara confuso pero era la única opción…

Sunset entonces se levantó y coloco sus cascos en la tierra, si acaso tuvo que retirarle su cuerno para evitar las marcas no se preocuparía… de todas formas solo estaba aquí por twilight y la transfiguración a otra raza no sería tan malo, al bajar siente algo en su espalda, un par de ¿alas? Bueno tal vez si sea difícil, ser una Pegaso sería difícil a la primera, pero ella lo lograría… si antes logro la redención, y superar un evento que la hacía tentar al suicidio… pues podría controlas alas uno días.

-entiendo que te será difícil aceptar esto pero… fue por tu bien Sunset-le dijo twilight.

Ahora Sunset estaba confundida, ser Pegaso no sería tan malo… sobre todo si era solo eso.

-majestad, si usted y la otra princesa terminaron de hablar, la enfermera redheart la llama sobre el tratamiento que le entregan a la princesa twilight-dijo un guardia que le recordaba vagamente a flash sentry.

-debe ser confuso era llamada otra princesa eh twili-se burló débilmente Sunset, aunque vez con más energía, aun con la cual termino tropezando y siendo sostenida por Celestia.

-o deberías moverte tanto Sunset… aun no te acostumbras a este nuevo cuerpo-dijo Celestia.

-ser una Pegaso no es tan difícil princesa-le respondió Sunset alejándose un poco de Celestia-ven estoy bien…

-no estoy segura de que eso sea cierto Sunset-dijo twilight a Sunset-aun no te has visto en algún espejo o pared-añadió-no hay dudas de que es impredecible saber cómo actuaras al verlo

-¿ver qué?-pregunto Sunset después de tanto secretismo

Celestia y twilight se miraron la una a la otra y Twi le hizo una pequeña seña de afirmación a Celestia, esta uso su magia para teleportar un espejo.

-Sunset, no sé cómo reaccionas por esto… yo misma me no me sorprendería si te enojaras conmigo y me empezaras a maldecir y gritar… pero todo eso lo hice por ti-dijo levantando el espejo frente a Sunset.

Cuando ella vio su relejo vio su forma unicornio pero cambiada ligeramente, su cuerpo era unos pocos centímetros más largo, su melena era muy intensa en sus colores rojo y amarillo, su propio cuerpo parecía haber crecido unos centímetros más grande, y en sus costados aparecían un par de alas de plumaje anaranjado, cuando Sunset extendió las alas instintivamente noto que eran de mayor envergadura de una Pegaso normal.

-¿soy-soy-soy?-tartamudeo Sunset con lágrimas en los ojos

-una alicornio-dijo preocupada twilight.

-te estabas muriendo-le aclaro Celestia- ese hechizo que te enseñe… ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió al unicornio en la historia?-le pregunto Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos-su piel se volvió negra y su cutie mark desapareció, cuando intento volver a intentar usar la magia, unas venas negras del color de la nada aparecieron de su cuerpo…

-mientras el unicornio era convertido en piedra por los antiguos que le castigaron por usar una magia solo permitida para usar los alicornio-termino Sunset- fue la primera historia que me contaste de niña-dijo llorando un poco por el recuerdo.

-mira Sunset si necesitas tiempo para…-intento decir twilight

-llévenme con la princesa por favor-dijo con voz de mando Sunset- quiero verla; asegurarme de que está bien.

-pero Sunset…-intento decir Celestia.

-madre ella ahora me importa más que mi propia vida-le interrumpió Sunset haciendo llorar a Celestia.

-¿me llamas madre?-dijo llevándose un casco a la boca- ¿después de fallarte?

Sunset vio a su madre llorar, culpándose por lo que ella hizo, ella en otra época se reiría y diría que era cierto, pero ahora…

-no-corto el llanto Sunset Celestia miraba al suelo viendo que fue un lapsus de Sunset- no fue tu culpa madre, fue mía-dijo suavizando el tono-quería probarles a todos que era digna de ser alicornio, de ser princesa… me porte como una niña caprichosa y lo sé, creí que por ser tu hija adoptiva… me darías el titulo más rápido, y cuando te negaste… sentí que debía demostrarlo por la fuerza, al final no fui mejor que mi padre o mi hermano-agacho la cabeza al mencionar lo último.

-no es cierto Sunset…-le regaño Celestia suavemente como lo hacen las madres a sus hijas cuando se culpan a sí mismas de algo fuera de su control-tu padre lo planeo por años y no mostro arrepentimiento cuando fue atrapado, tú en cambio te arrepentiste, ¡te redimiste y ahora eres la princesa de la determinación!-dijo alegremente Celestia abrazando a Sunset.

-princesa de la determinación, hija de la princesa del sol y amiga de la princesa de la amistad… no suena nada mal-respondió Sunset mientras abrazaba a Celestia.

-¿Sunset podrías repetirlo?-dijo twilight sacando un libro de una mochila que tenía en la espalda…

-¿repetir que?

-es que me perdí mientras te traducía, dijiste hacer o father-respondió twilight antes de volver su mirada al libro as Celestia veía a Sunset con una mirada inquisitiva…

-es que madre descubrí algo interesante… ¿recuerdas que en toda Equestria se habla un solo idioma?-le pregunto Sunset a Celestia nerviosa, Celestia solo asentido-resulta que el portal lo interpreta así cuando alguien lo cruza para llegar al mundo humano… pero allí hay muchas lenguas o idiomas-dijo mientras aceleraba su tono de forma que era difícil de entender- y una llamada ingles que es exactamente igual a la nuestra… los antiguos sabrán porque-dijo Sunset con seriedad mientras Celestia se sorprendía por tal afirmación, nadie usaba el nombre de los antiguos en vano- Canterlot higo y en consecuencia cristal y la ciudad se encuentran en Japón en la región de Tokio, en donde se habla japonés, y como el portal no funciona a la inversa…-termino Sunset dejando las últimas palabras en el aire…

-ella n puede entendernos-remato Celestia- pero podemos entenderla a ella.

-eso último es porque lo poco que dijo fue en inglés-aclaro Sunset-ella es la mejor estudiante de cristal pero solo estamos en preparatoria y resulta difícil traducir todo en una conversación larga-dijo lo último más rápido que antes.

-SUNSET LO HACES A PROPOSITO

* * *

Un rato de carcajadas de Celestia y Sunset después ellas ya estaban en la habitación en donde estaba twilight (la princesa) y veían a Candace y luna usar el mismo hechizo que antes había usado Sunset, pero controlado de tal forma que ellas no estarían enfermas por tres días; Sunset miraba a twilight atravesó del vidrio que separaba a ellas de la enferma, en los días en donde Sunset estuvo en coma ella había mejorado, sus ojos ya no tenían ese tono azulado y eran más como los ojos morados que ella recordaba, su melena ya se veía más brillante y estaba recuperando las facciones de su antiguo cuerpo,antes de que Sunset continuara reflexionando alguien lhiso tosio fuertemente a su espalda, era la enfermera redheart

-princesas, emisaria del otro mundo-dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia los tres, Sunset se sintió avergonzada todavía no se creía que había recibido el título de princesa de la determinación-tenemos 2 noticias una buena y una mala.

-la buena primero-dijo Celestia preocupada.

-la buena es que gracias a la investigación de la emisaria del mundo humano podremos tratar a la princesa twilight-dijo apuntando a Scilight-la mala, es que es alejarla de la magia de este mundo, hemos experimentado muchos ensayos con las muestras que nos trajo y todas dan los mismos resultados, la paciente se enferma con magia ecuestre, pero la magia del portal y la que pasa atravesó del no.

-gracias doctora, llamare a sus amigos y familia para que puedan despedirse-dijo Celestia triste al ver que no había alternativa.

-lamento decirle que no es posible.

-! ¡QUE!-grito Sunset histérica-PERO SON SUS AMIGOS Y LA AMAN Y APRECIAN, COMO QUE NO PUEDE VERLOS-dijo esta vez accediendo accidentalmente a la voz de mando, ella de repente callo al oír en el tono que hablaba-oh, discúlpeme no quería gritarle.

-no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa redheart mientras se sobaba la oreja- tengo entendido que el renacimiento es como volver a nacer así que le debe ser difícil adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo, pero respondiendo a lo que me dijo, todos ellos poseen la magia de la amistad princesa, la magia que supera a los alicornio, si la barrera que las princesas luna y Candace se rompe-añadió señalándolas- la princesa probablemente moriría al instante.

-pero…

-lamento decirlo Sunset pero creo que no hay opción-dijo Scilight- creo que debemos explicárselo.

-cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de...?-pregunto sunset con un nudo en la garganta.

-mañana seria o mejor-dijo la enfermera-quien le dira?

-yo lo hare-dijo firmemente Celestia- ella merece la verdad.

nadie noto como la sombra de redheart de repente desaparecio.

-muy bien twilight que nos esconden-dijo discord.

* * *

arbol del caos

hora: nadie lo sabe

* * *

-Muy biem, iniciamos la quintucentima vigecimo tercera junta del Consejo Racional y Asociación de Zanahorias Y Salmones. Crazys, para abreviar-dijo discord rodeado por muchos clones suyos.  
-Insisto en que deberiamos buscar un nombre mejor que ese. -habla un discord vestido de empresarios.  
oye que tienes contra las zanahorias! Son buenas para la vista-dijo un discord con acento campirano que estia como granjero  
-difiero-dijo un discord on lenetes enormes  
-por favor, señores! Tenemos un asunto más grave que tratar. Algo extraño le sucede a nuestra segunda mejor amiga. Y debemos averiguar que-dijo el discrod normal- Señor médico alguna opinión profesional?  
-bueno tomando en cuenta mi experiencia -dijo un discord con bata blanca leyendo un bloq de notas que tiene dibujos de él mismo- deduzco que no tengo la menor idea.  
-oh por favor solo tenías un trabajo!-dijo un discord melodramatico con vestido imitando a rarity.  
-oh por favor! Solo tenías un trabajo!-dijo otro discord con bata blanca pero con una camisa debajo a la ves que la que tenia un vestido  
\- al menos yo si trato enfermedades. Tú solo sabes hacer manchas de tinta.-dijo el dotor  
Terapeuta: quieres que te enseñe como trato la enfermedad mental?!-respondio sacando una sarpa el terapeuta.  
Policia: controlense los dos o los arrestare!-dijo el policia  
-basta! No es momento de pelear, Twilight está en problemas.-dijo el discord normal-dijo dijo dijo. no sabes escribir nada mas!-dijo antes de recibir un abanicaso en la cabeza-auch!  
-señor! Servicio para hablar señor!-pidio el militar  
\- le cedo la palabra al combatiente de las fuerzas armadas.-dijo el discord con chichon.  
-señor! A juzgar qie su estado comenzó al partir al mundo es posible que se haya contaminado con un virus del lugar, señor!-dijo el militar.  
-mmm eso podría tener sentido-dijo el que tenia el chichon ridiculo-Y DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA DEL CHICHON!- _solo tuya discord-_ ugg  
-propongo un ataque sorpresa y obligarlos a desvelar la cura señor!-dijo el militar  
-hermanos, debemos respetarnos, la gierra no jace ningún bien-dijo bobamente uno vestido con lo que parecia un monton de trapos viejos que hacia el simbolo de paz en cada mano- mejor Démosle a ese mundo algo de amor. El amor lo puede todo, nuestra Fluttershy lo ha demostrado.

-levanta la mano entusiasta un discord mudo vestido de balnco y negro  
-cedo la palabra al señor mimo.-dijo antes de añadir-oye por que no lo describiste de mimo-volvio a preguntar el tonto del chichon

-el mimo se levanta y empieza a mover sus manos de forma aleatoria-  
-eso lo más estúpido que haya escuchado. ... aunque podría funcionar.-dijo el tonto del chichon-aunque dudo que el señor cuarta pared nos diga que es lo que le sucede a twilight.  
el mimo vuelve a mover las manos como loco.  
-no lo dire-dijo discord normal  
\- señor! dudo que tengamos opcion! señor!-dijo con firmesa el militar  
-concuerdo.-dijieron el doctor y terapeuta  
-de acuerdo-dijo discord- tonto draconecuis- _jajajaja por fin lo dijiste!, bien solo por eso te dare un deus ex_ \- no gracias solo...-el narrador calla a discord y le entrega su manuscrito de todo lo escrito hasta ahora-esto es interesante, muy misterioso, ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!-dijo un discord muy enojado mirando la cuarta pared-SI NO ESTUBIERA LA CUARTA PARED TE MATARIA CHAVAL!

* * *

sala de conferencias.

8:45 pm

* * *

-bueno... aqui estamos-dijo celestia incomoda mirando a otro lado-solas...

-sip-respondio solamente sciligt-

-bueno... de que quieres hablar?-pidio celestia

-no lo se-respondio scilight nerviosa mientras hacia unos calculos.

-en el mundo humano no debe de haber muchos modales no-dijo algo molesta celestia

-no es asi-le respondio twilight sacando un suspiro-es que intento contenerme.

-de hacer que?-pregunto celestia.

-de preguntar algo indiscreto.

-como asi?

-vera...-dijo twilight bajando la libreta que estaba usando-sunset jamas me cuenta nada de su familia, yo tampoco pero me da curiosidad... y la verdad es que cuando llegamos me dijo que se crio aqui y la llamo madre, asi que tengo curiosidad... con quien fue?-dijo mirando a celestia.

-es un tema delicado-respondio celestia

-y quien es su padre?

-nadie sabe quien es padre de sunset, las personas creen que era... dark flare-respondio celestia con algo de odio.

-y esta?-pregunto twilight interesada

-muerto-respondio celestia cortante-fue ejecutado hace años.

-pero por que?_dijo asustada twilight

-no preguntes por favor-respondio celestia- es... algo que sunset y yo trabajamos por años, cuando se fue... ya estaba mucho mejor, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que lo recuerde-dijo biendo al piso-deberiamos ir a ver sunny?-pregunto mientras veia algo en la pared.

-si, creo que necesitara ayuda-respondio scitwilight

-para que?

-para convencer a la princesa de dejar todo lo que le importa atras.

-de que hablas?-pregunto celestia- dejar lo que le importa?

-sunset lo sabe y yo tambien-respondio tristemente

-de que hablas?-pregunto de nuevo celestia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-si quiere que la prinesa viva-dijo triste twilight cruzando sus patas- tiene que ir a un lugar si maia permanentemente.

-pero ninun pony puede vivir sin magia permanentemente-dijo celestia ya llorando suavemente-ella morira si o si; no?

-no si... se va a nuestro mundo-dijo scilight tristemente- es la unica solucion, nuestro mundo no tiene magia, al menos no en cantidad suficiente para que este enferma.

-estan seguras?-pregunto celestia despues de que se calmara-solo queda esa opcion?

-temo que si princesa...no queda otra.

* * *

cuarto de hospital de la princesa twilight canterlot

9:00pm

* * *

-twilight en serio ve a dormir-le dijo spike a la princesa-ya escuchate a la enfermera, mañana tienes un dia duro.

-para que?-dijo twilight con los ojos fijos en el techo.

-pues tendremos que mudarnos, para eso-dijo spike antes de que le pusieran una pesuña en la boca

sunset miro al joven dragon como diciendo: "en serio, ahora".

-spike es mejor que dejemos ese tema por un tiempo.

-para que?-pregunto la princesa- de todas formas no cambiara nada-dijo haciendo que sonset de repente alzara sus orejas.

\- princesa, ai te quedas aquí morirás. Solo alejándote de la magia podrás aeguir viviendo.

-vivir...? Vivir?! Sunset! Imagina que te clavaran una daga en el pecho! -exclama twilight golpeando suavemente su casco en el pecho de Sunset- y te la entierren tanto, que a cada latido sientes un dolor insoportable! Y no pueden quitartela porque eso haría que te desangres a muerte! Preferirías vivir aun sabiendo que solo tendras dolor a cada segundo?! O preferirías solo morir a vivir una vida como esa?

sunset no podia creerlo, ella entendia lo que decia la princesa, cuando sus amigas la dejaron, ella penso igual, la duda volvio a regresar a su cuerpo, ella en su ira deseo mas de una vez que ella la entendiera, y ahora sus propias palabras en su boca... no, no era posible, ademas con el dolor que sentia su amiga era mejor apoyarla.

-de que me sirve vivir si eso significa dejar todo lo que amo?! Mis amigas! Mi familia, mi hogar!-empezo a llorar twilight- no quiero! no quiero! no quiero perderlas!

-twilight...-dijo spike con sus ojos lacrimosos.

-sunset se que tu intencion es buena pero no puedo perderlas de nuevo-añadio twilight.

-de nuevo?-pregunto sunset.

-umhum, antess de conocernos senti esto 2 veces, recuerdas cuando te conte sobre como me volvi una alicorn?, esa fue la segunda vez, hubo otra, un anon a miss, MI annon a miss; yo... tuve suerte, era la boda de candece con mi hermano, chrisalis en venganza de que no la eligiera se convirtio en ella y intento arruinar la boda y yo la descubri... y despues la acuse pero nadie me creyo, perdi ese dia a mis amigas, mi hermano hasta celestia me dijo que hiba a "considerar" si valia la pena como estudiante, pero mis sospechas eran ciertas y despues de unas horas repare la sutuacion, pero a veces no dejo de pensar en una sala particular que habia encontrado para llorar, una sala con un espejo extraño que dejo que mi pesuña pasara atravez de el, antes me aterre , peor no dejo de pensar y si hubiera?- sunset le detuvo la boca con el casco.

-princesa, no sera para siempre, hay curas para el silent en el mundo humano, tardan un poco pero te curaras-le dijo sunset.

-en cuanto tiempo?

-no lo se

...

-sunset, si me quedo en este lugar...

-no se que pasara-mintio sunset con miedo.

-sabes que applejack me enseño a detectar mentiras?

-no en serio? no lo creo ya que no miento-dijo nerviosa sunset.

-sunset... no soy inocente, los ponys no somos como los humanos-dijo ella- nuestra escensia es magia, nuestra magia es nuestra forma, si me quedo en la habitacion que pasara?

sunset no queria responder, fue una de las cosas que aprendio mientras estudiaba, sin magia.

-sunset?

-moriras.

-sunset... quiero quedarme.

* * *

\- Sunset Shimmer? Qué pasó? Le explicaste a Twilight la situación?-pregunto celestia

\- ... si... se lo dije...-dijo sunset

\- ... qué ocurrió?-pregunto de nuevo celestia

\- Twilight dijo que no se irá.-respondio sunset

\- Qué?! Pero es para salvarla!-se exalto celestia

\- eso le sije... pero ella... sniff... dice que vivir sin sus amigas es lo mismo que estar muerta... dice que no vale la pena vivir si debe abandonarlos a todos...-dijo sunset empezando a llorar

Las lágrimas caen de Sunset, Celestia intenta limpiarlas con su ala. Luego mira hacia la puerta.

\- iré a hablar con ella.-dijo resoluta celestia

\- por favor! Princesa, tiene que convencerla! Entiendo lo que dice pero... pero...-sus palabras se entrecortaban al hablar

\- da una caricia a su ex alumna, y luego abre la puerta de su alumna graduada.

\- ... Twilight... no me hagas esto... por favor... Perdóname...-suplica sunset al vacío pues no hay nadie junto a ella.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, se ve a la princesa morada, sentada de espaldas a la puerta en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana. Celestia se acerca

-Twilight Sparkle.-dijo la voz de celestia

Se sorprende al ser llamada por su nombre completo.

-princesa Celestia...-dijo la princesa

\- ... Twilight, comprendes la situación en la que te encuentras?-pregunto celestia

La princesa morada agacha las orejas y se voltea mirando hacia abajo, da la espalda a la milenaria.

-Celestia... por favor...-suplico twilight  
\- Twilight, se que es dificil, pero tu vida es muy valiosa tú...-celestiaintento decir  
\- no quiero hablar de eso!

Exclama la princesa más joven cortando a su antigua mentora.

\- ... de que me sirve vivir si significa no volver a ver a mis amigas...? Perderlas a ellas es peor que la muerte...-dijo twilight  
Celestia: ... Twilight. Yo he vivido miles de años, y viviré miles más antes de que mi hora llegue. En ese tiempo, he conocido y perdido amigos, amantes, familiares, hijas y se lo doloroso que es el no volver a verlos.-le intento convencer a celestia-tu tambien lo sentiras algun dia.

Un sollozo escapa de la morada.

-pero eso me ha enseñado, que aunque sea doloroso, la vida, siempre vale la pena. Mientras vivas puedes seguir adelante, incluso en la peor situación, pero aceptar la muerte, significa perderlo todo.-añadio celestia en un intento por convencerla  
\- ... mis amigas lo son todo para mí...  
\- Twilight-se sorprendio celestia  
\- déjame! ... ya he decidido... no quiero sentir lo mismo que tú Celestia... no lo acepto...-grito twilight decidida

La princesa milenaria no puede decir nada más, y solo sale de la habitación.  
La ahora alicornio ambar la ve y se acerca inquieta.

-Celestia! Que pasó...?-pregunto llorando sunset

Celestia demora un momento en responser, su rostro sereno, pero una sombra de pena en sus ojos.

\- ella no quiere escuchar, y no puedo decir que no comprenda su sentir.-dijo celestia con un tono que denotaba dolor.  
-no...  
Celestia: no hay nada que pueda hacer... ella... ha tomado su decisión.-Es lo último que dice celestia antes de retirarse, Sunset apenas nota una lágrima que cae de ella.

La melena de fuego vuelve a llorar, y mira la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

* * *

Sin saber que hacer ni lugar a donde ir, Sunset fue al único sitio que pudo pensar, su antigua habitación; llena de sus viejos libros, su ama aun desordenada despues de tantos añs, la comoda que le regalo celestia por su 7mo cumpleaños, la casa de muñecas con la que solia jugar, la foto que un dia tiro accidentalmente al fuego y que sigue en su marco; y lo mas importante; su viejo balcon, donde tuvo algunos de sus mejores momentos. Mirando por el balcón del cuarto, pudo sentir una mezcla de emociones y nostalgia al encontrarse em ese sitio; aun asi... no la distraen de su horrible pesar actual. Su aparente pensamientos son rotos por una voz a su espalda.

-Sunset?-pregunto la unica voz que podia sacarla de el trance.

La alicornio reconice la voz al instante.

-Twilight!-grito sunset con esperanza subita.

Pero al girarse ve a un pony morada, y lentes negros.

-oh, Twily...-dijo decepcionada sunset  
-lo siento... creiste que era la princesa?-pregunto scitwilight  
\- si... yo... lo siento, es que... he pensado mucho...-dijo triste sunset  
-lo entiendo... que estés aquí debe significar, qie ella no aceptó.  
\- no... Dice que no le importa vivir si no tiene a las demás... no puedo culparla... pero... no quiero que ella muera... no se... que haría sin ella...-dijo volviendo a llorar a todo pulmon

Empieza a sollozar, y su amiga de lentes la abraza para consolarla.

Sci: ... no solo tú... Sunset-dijo scilight.

entonces ella pensó, siempre se preguntaba como le pagaria a sunset el ser su amiga, tal vez si ella lograba cambiar su opinion le podria devolver el favor. ella necesitaba hacerlo, sunset le dio esperanza y ahora ella se la iba a dar; convenceria a la princesa

* * *

twilight volvio a oir la puerta abrirse. ella se sorprendio al ver a su reflejo cruzar la puerta, las unicas diferencias eran su cutie mark que presentaba un puente y tenia una especie de... circulos pegados unidos mientras daban vueltas a otros circulos pegados, y su melena la cual la tenia como una coleta, y en ella unas gafas ademas de faltarle las alas, no la habia visto sino solo una vez y ella casi no lo recordaba, solo por eso decidio oirla.

-twilight humana...

-princesa-dijo scitwilight antes de hacer una reverencia

-no...no es necesario que me hagas una reverencia.

-si disculpa.

-entonces vienes a convenserme de que vaya al mundo humano?

-no

twilight se sorprendio al oir esto, para que habia entrado?

-vine a hablar-añadio sci rapidamente.

-sobre que?-dijo twilight con un gesto de cansancio

-sobre tus deciciones.

-ya la tome okey, no quiero vivir sin ellas-dijo sacando lagrimas-no quiero.

eso lo entido-dijo triste sci-si me dijeran que tengo que hacer lo mismo para salvar mi vida, y no pudiera ver a sunny nunca mas, tomaria la decicion que tu tomas ahora-añadio con vigor-pero la pregunta del millon es: que pasará luego?-pregunto sciligt

-qué pasará de qué? He aceptado que voy a morir, moriré y será todo...-dijo twilight  
-lo será, princesa? Tal vez tú mueras, pero y todos los demás?

La princesa se sorprende un poco, pero no puede responder

que crees sentirán tus amigas? Tu familia? La princesa Celestia, ... Sunset?-pregunto scilight

Princesa sigue en silencio.

\- si mueres... tus amigas se sentirán debastadas, saber que no pudieron ayudarte, que su amistad... no fue suficiente...

La imagen de sus amigas, tristes y lamentándose llena su cabeza.

\- y Sunset... ella no dejará de culparse, diciendo que por ella ti te enfermaste, y el que no pudo salvarte.

-no quiero eso-dijo twilight-ellas no merecen eso.

-es verdad... se que no es lo mejor para ti... pero es lo mejor para todos tus amigos-afirmo sci-si no lo haces por ti... hazlo por ellas.

twilight no sabia como responder a eso, y solo pudo quedarse en silencio por un tiempo mientras pensaba en que decir.

-dejare que lo pienses un rato-dijo scilight

sci volvio a trotar a la puerta y toco dos veces, la puerta se abrio y ella salio, dejando a una princesa sola y confundida detras.

* * *

por ellas... twilight estaba experimentando una gran turbacion debia decidir... irse del mundo humano y vivir por ellas... o quedarse y morir, ella sufria como nadie ya que ambas opciones eran igual de malas...

-twilight?-pregunto una voz infantil a su lado

-estoy bien spike-dijo biendo al dragon y forzando una sonrisa

-no pareciera...-dijo inocentemente spike.

-estoy bien, te lo aseguro, no hay ningun problema-spike se veia nervioso y twi lo hacerco lentamente hacia ella y le dio un abrazo-hemos superado cosas peores spike, te lo aseguro vivire.

-pero celestia...

-dijo que "probablemente moriria" no es seguro-arrullo a spike twilight-todo va estar bien.

-es que si te pierdo...-dijo spike soltando muchas lagrimas-no, no se que podria hacer, te necesito...

twilight sintio un nudo en el estomago al oir eso... ella no queria ver una de las consecuencias de su decicion de quedarse en ese momento... era muy duro, spike era de las cosas mas importantes del mundo para ella.

-mama! por favor!-grito spike abrazandola y haciendo llorar a twilight.-no te mueras, cualquier cosa, por favor, no te mueras.

-spike...no me habias llamado madre hace años-dijo twilight llorando al recordar esos momentos-que estaba pensando-dijo llorando y negando con la cabeza-no puedo forzarlos a sufrir tanto solo porque tengo miedo, spike, no me voy a quedar... ire al otro mundo-afirmo decidida llorando

-mama te voy a extrañar-dijo spike muy triste-te tienes que ir y me vas a dejar...

-quien dijo eso-nego twilight abrazando con mas fuerza a spike-spike no te dejare nunca, eres mi pequeño valiente... valiente,creo que ese sera tu nuevo nombre-dijo twilight a spike-cuando estemos en el otro mundo nesitaras un nombre, tu seras brave... mi valiente pequeño.

-me gusta...

-brave... puedes hacerme un favor?

-cual mama?.

-en realidad son dos, uno dile a las demas de mi decicion, y luego... dile a starlight que mientras este fuera... a dejo a cargo del mapadijo aceptano su nuevo destino.

* * *

En el portal (Canterlot)

* * *

Sunset y Scilight veían una escena extraña un par de alicornio (uno rosa y la otra en su mayoría negro) estaban envolviendo un cuarto con energía negra que hacía que todo se volviera opaco mientras Celestia empujaba una silla de ruedas con la princesa twilight en ella llevándola a un espejo que era lo único que brillaba mágicamente en el lugar.

-¿seguras de que no puedo despedirme de mis amigas?

-si princesa, temo que concuerdo con la enfermera redheart-dijo twilight-no cambia el hecho que es muy riesgoso-dijo mientras arreglaba sus lentes en un intento de verse cool.

-¿qué dijo?-pregunto twilight mirando a Sunset con esperanza

-dice que es muy riesgoso-dijo Sunset-si llegas a sentir la magia de la amistad de este mundo, morirías.

-pero estar así es como la muerte-afirmo twilight duramente-ellas me dieron su amistad, haya no tengo amigos, familia o siquiera una vida, la última vez me diste papeles falsos para que no me enviaran a prisión o algún laboratorio, ahora si vuelvo a decaer tendré que ir a otro hospital y entonces…

-hey, calma; te lo aseguro lo resolveremos juntas-dijo Sunset mientras acercaba su cabeza y acariciaba con cuidado su melena provocando que las mejillas de Scilight se volvieran rojas.

-tenemos que irnos pronto-interrumpió Scilight antes de que la escena se volviese más melosa-las princesas seguro no van a durar mucho más sosteniendo la "cura" por ahora-dijo mientras señalaba a luna y Candace que se veían cansadas de tanto usar magia

Sunset se le ensombreció el rostro y le dio un abrazo a twilight; está bajo de la silla de ruedas y se sostuvo a penas con sus pesuñas teniendo que apoyarse en Sunset con su ala y su lomo mientras caminaban lentamente al portal (haciendo que las mejillas de Scilight se volvieran totalmente rojo escarlata), al llegar a el espejo twilight volvió la cabeza para ver por última vez su hogar, a Celestia, a luna, a su cuñada Candace y el cielo de Equestria.

-estoy lista-dijo mirando al espejo intentando que no la vieran llorando cosa que no logro.

Todas las ponis del lugar estaban conteniendo las lágrimas, y a pesar de que el dolor era grande solo ella y Scilight lo mostraban (la primera pensando en su amiga y la otra imaginando si eso le llegara a pasar a ella también, nadie iba a decir nada hay twilight puso la pesuña en el espejo cuando de pronto…

-¡ya basta!-grito Sunset-¡miren chicas por favor, sé que esto duele pero no hay opción!, ¡esta será la última vez que la vean en un tiempo muy largo, meses, años o peor VIDAS! ¡Es mejor una despedida triste que no tener despedida por favor!

-es verdad-dijo una voz fuera de la habitacion, salia de una ventana

-discord!-dijo twilight-tu sabes...?

-las he seguido durante dias twilight-dijo discord mostrando su cara- he estado negando que te fuera pero ahora veo que no es algo que pueda remediar ni con toda la magia que posea, solo puedo despedirme y tal vez... darte esto?-dijo alzando la garra y entregandole un anillo a sunset que fue hasta donde estaba el-esto es... una baratija que otuve de mi primer amigo... ahora es tuya, no te preocupes, no es magia de equestria, ademas, a estado desactivado desde que me lo dio...

-discord-le interrumpio twilight- gracias... por ser mi amigo.

-no twilight, gracias a ti-le respondio discord- si yo nunca te hubiera conocido, seguiria siendo un señor del caos guapo y chistoso, pero muy solo, me diste lo que no recordaba, una amiga.

-discord...

-todos aqui sentimos igual, por favor no lo oculten.

Todas reaccionaron después de esto y se pusieron a llorar y a abrazar a twilight, todas diciendo cuanto la extrañarían y como nunca la olvidarían.

- _es mejor así, si twilight volviera a recordar esto se sentirá mejor, esto hará que al menos twilight no se deprima-_ pensó Sunset

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su final y twilight puso su casco de nuevo en el portal.

-adiós princesa luna, sé que casi no nos conocimos pero fue grandioso conocerte-dijo twilight con el casco en el portal-Candace fuiste la mejor amiga y cuñada que pude desear, haces a shining tan feliz y alegre, ahora te va a necesitar, lo lamento tanto pero no tengo opción-añadió-Celestia… fuiste mi maestra y figura materna por años, me enseñaste todo lo que se, me volví alicornio gracias a ti, pero ahora yo… yo…-no pudo continuar por las lágrimas en los ojos

-lo entiendo-dijo Celestia con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿diles a mis amigas la verdad si?

-lo hare-dijo Celestia- lo juro por… por Sophitia

Sunset se asustó, nadie debia jurar por sophiia

-espero que no te arrepientas madre-dijo Sunset con su cabeza mirando al suelo.

sunset y la princesa atravezaron el portal seguidas de la otra twiligt, cuando ambas cruzaron el portal las princesas levantaron el hechizo, y salieron de el lugar. celestia entonces retiro el hechizo anti magico y cerro la puerta.

-xen... ayudala.

y una flor azul celeste cayo a su lado y una nota aparecio con la flor.

 _"lo hare, te lo prometo celie"_

* * *

omake:

nacimiento de un sol

hace 15 años

* * *

en el hospital de canterlot se estaba viviendo una situacion muy rara; la alicornio celestia estaba dando a luz a un pony, y lo mas increible era su padre:

entonces segura de esto celie-dijo un alicornio varon de color celeste con muchos tatuajes rojisos en su cuerpo, la unica diferencia con otros aicornio eran sus alas que parecian de murcielago-digo tu y yo ni somos de la misma raza, solo necesito transformarme y chasquear, y todo volvera a la normalidad.

-ni se te ocurra haer esco!-grrito celestia con dolor, esta tenia a la enfermera redheart y a clarisa apoyandola en ese momento, el del nacimiento de su hija-AGGGGGHHH!_grito mientras xen se acercaba y era detenido por clarisa-NI TE ATREBAS!  
-celie no soporto verte sufriendo-dijo xen a su esposa-aun no se como me conveniste.

-porque...te...amo...y...no...quiero...estar sola!-dijo celestia gimiendo de dolor cada pausa-se...que...te...vas...para...protegerme...ella...sera...nuestra...union!-dijo llorando, no se sabia si de dolor o de tristesa.

-pero entiende! no soy un pony!-dijo xen -nuestra niña...no sera normal, ella podria sufrir mucho, que pasa si tiene la marca?

-la criaremos con amor!-dijo celestia-y aprendera a usarla sin tener sufrir por el LOVE !; y tu lo dijiste! ella sera mitad alicornio!agh!-grito mientras redheart alejaba clarisa.

-ella esta a punto de dar a luz-dijo redheart-señor recomiendo que se valla-dijo red heart indicandole que hacer.

en la siguiente hora sufrio celestia mas que nunca, epero valio la pena cuand vio a xen agarrar a su pequeña bebita en su agarre magico.  
-es...es...-intento decir xen sin palabras asustando a celestia al ver a una ciratua rosada muy diferente a los ponys que existian en equestria.  
-horrenda?  
-hermosa-dijo xen extaciado-no me importa nada mas que ustedes dos, mi vida, mi existencia, todo sera para llorando xen el chasqueo con su cuerno (celestia aun no sabe como es que funciona el chasquear) y ella se transformo en una unicornio recien nacida-eres mi todo.

...  
-celie?  
-si?  
-gracias-dijo xen.

-como la llamaran?-pregunto clarisa

-xen tu que opinas?

-hace tiempo tenia una hermana menor que amaba mucho, tu querida mereses su bendito nombre, dos nombres-dijo xen con lagrimas en los ojos- tu prime nombre sera el de mi hermana hikari , pero tu nombre sera uno mas, uno que representa final e inicio, tu nombre es:

sunset"

* * *

que- tal el capitulo eh

si se preguntan quien y quienes son xenahort y compañia; son parte de una subtrama la cual mezclo os avatares tanto mio ocmo de fenixyz junto con oc para hacer una trama compleja

voy a tome unos dias de descanso que llevo escribiendo este capitulo desde que saque el primero, y necesito reorganizar mis ideas

si suena ironico pero no me bombardeen con review diciendo eso mismo, que estoy seguro de que los que escriben entenderan a lo que me refiero

12 E 22 / 13 21 99 87/ 13 O 44/ 21 64 31 77

y a todos les deseo una feliz navidad.


	3. nuevas ropas esperanza (mejorada)

Hola a todos buscadores de la oscuridad; aquí xenahort X con otro capitulo de a pain in the shadows; como siempre las revies son bienvenidas y esta es una historia creada junto a mi amigo y compañero fenixyz.

Otro detalle es que todas mis historias son en japon; además, como dije antes esta historia ocurre en el universo Lux-pain y es difícil colocar sus localizaciones en el universo de EG asi que es mas sencillo transmitirlo a el.

Además por razones de historia Sunset esta en sus vacaciones de primavera y es alérgica a las fresas

Además de que spike (ahora un humano) es un niño pequeño que tiene problemas diciendo la s y la pronuncia SH… si es mlesto lo quitare para el próximo cap

Sunset=hablando

 _Sunset=_ pensando

Sunset=leyendo

Por cieto Ptwilight twilight princesa y sci twilight humana

* * *

Los unicornios,Los pegasos Y los ponis les dieron tres grands dones; dones que hace tiempo la humanidad olvido…

Pero los que conocen esta historia no deben saber que esto no acabo aquí

Giygas había muerto pero Porky Mink su más poderoso aliado uso lo que quedo de Giygas y creo un virus junto con una organización misteriosa; el Silent, el cual infecta a las personas que sufren algún sentimiento reprimido y los enloquecen, forzándolos a solo sentir aquello que sintió y haciéndolos cometer locuras o destruir su cordura y salud, y si no morían por el los síntomas restantes eran tan graves que morían en pocos meses, no había más cura que uno de los dones de el otro mundo:el lux Pain, un Silent lleno de magia que podía curar el silent.

Y aprovechando esto Porky Mink destruyo todos los que poseían la magia capaz de curar el Silent pero por un milagro uno se salvo y este don se lo dio a su hija… hija que desaparecio el dia que nacio; ayudaron al mundo a proteger gente del Silent, otro aparecio mucho tiempo después.

Crónicas de gygas 2.1-8 12-18

* * *

Capitulo 3

Sueños y sufrimientos

 _Se ve a la joven potra prodigia de pelaje morado, sentada en su pupitre en el salón de la academia de Celestia._

 _Tras estar sentada sola, leyendo un libro por un rato, gira sus ojos hacia una compañera, la única otra pony en el salón, quien está, haciendo algo con unas cartas._  
 _Se la queda mirando por un minuto, hasta finalmente suspirar por la nariz y acercársele._

 _-que haces future sight?-habla la potra morada a su compañera._

 _\- practico.-responde la potra llamada Future Sight._

 _Twilight solo puede verla, usar su magia para mover las cartas de maneras curiosas. Se queda silenciosa, parece querer adivinar lo que la otra hace._

 _-y que practicas?-pregunta finalmente tras rendirse en su intento._

 _\- algo- le responde la otra aún centrada en sus cartas._

 _Twilight frunce el ceño y se le oye un quejido de molestia._

 _\- mira; el profesor nos pidió que hiciéramos un proyecto juntas hablando de la magia de la otra. –le explica ella aunque no hay una respuesta de Future- así que…_

 _Se notaba en la pequeña potra que su paciencia se terminaba. Cuando Future Sight no da una respuesta, gruñe y está a punto de hablar, pero…_

 _\- te enseño?-_

 _Pregunta de pronto la potra mientras sigue moviendo sus cartas. La pregunta saca de su enojo a la pequeña morada, pero decidida a hacer su trabajo se acerca y escucha al a otra._

 _-esto se llama tarot- comenta la pequeña juntando sus cartas de forma ordenada en el mazo- uso estas cartas para hacer mis profesías-_

 _-profesías, estás segura de que eso es magia? No suena lógico-_

 _-yo lo sé, he cumplido muchas cosas que he podido predecir-_

 _-bien- la morada saca una libreta y empieza a anotar en ella –no me parece real, pero con tal de hacer el trabajo. cómo funciona exactamente?_

 _Future Sight no parece hacerle caso, solo empieza a mezclar sus cartas._

 _\- empiezo revolviendo las cartas, me aseguro de que queden bien mezcladas-_

 _Twilight no parece muy interesada, pero sigue anotando cosas en su libreta._

 _-al final, saco 10 cartas, y las giro según el destino me dicte-_

 _-destino?- pregunta la potra morada –qué es eso?_

 _La "adivina" queda en silencio un momento -… a decir verdad no estoy segura.-_

 _Twilight gira los ojos con desden._

 _-solo se que el destino guía las cartas-_

 _-y uque se supone que dice?- pregunta Twilight con cierto desinterés-_

 _Future queda en silencio mientras observa las cartas en su mesa –podemos averiguarlo-_

 _La potra adivina cierra los ojos, y al volver a abrirlos estos brillan en blanco. Twilight al verla retrocede un paso, algo asustada._

 _-future sight...?_

 _La pequeña adivina queda en silencio, sus cartas en la mesa empieza a brillar, pero no su cuerno. Una de las cartas se gira, y la voz de la potra se oye distante mientras habla_

 _-Cuando el día y la noche convivan en armonía-_

 _\- future?- habla nuetra pony intrigada, y asustada._

 _-cuando el caos en el orden tenga dicha -dice a la vez que otra carta se gira- cuando los sin rostro sean vistos por quienes son, la joven brillante de su hogar se apartará-_

 _Habla mientras más cartas se voltean a la vez, y se gira para, al parecer, observar a Twilight._

 _\- qué… qué haces…?- Twilight sigue asustada y retrocede un poco._

 _-con nueva vida y nuevo cuerpo se hará- sigue recitando la adivina mientras sus cartas se mueven -sombras blancas en ella posan su visión y una sombra roja por ella da su valor, una última decisión…- la última carta se gira -dará lugar a los destinos y su unión-_

 _Cuando termina esa frase, sus cartas caen al suelo, ella cierra sus ojos, y cuando los abre, se la ve muy cansada._  
 _Twilight la mira, su miedo aún presente, pero ahora se nota preocupada._

 _\- future?- da un paso al frente para acercarse a su compañera._

 _\- lo... siento...sparkle- dijo mientras caía a lsuelo, quedándose inconsciente._

 _Twilight la ve. Tanto la potra como las cartas en el suelo, y ella totalmente aterrada por la escena. Sin saber que hacer, corre fuera del salón_

 _-Ayuda! Algún pony!-_

 _Corre por el pasillo, pero este pronto se oscurece, volviéndose un camino oscuro, su cuerpo de potra quedo atrás, ahora se ve a sí misma coriendo en su edad normal._  
 _Cuando corre lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente ve delante algo, son sus amigas._

 _-estan aqui! gracias a dios!-_

 _Exclama la pony, y puede ver a sus amigas acercarse a ella igual de felices. Pero su camino se ve bloqueado cuando se siente chocar contra algo._  
 _No se lastima, pero siente como un muro invisible impedirle llegar a las demás._

 _-que sucede…? dejame pasar!- grita golpeando aquel "uro" que no podía ver._

 _Al aparente otro lado puede ver como sus amigas ponys tratan de hacer lo mismo, golpeando y toando aquella pared, en u nesfuerzo por llegar a ella._

 _-dejame verlas!-grita aún golpeando con su casco._

 _Pero mientras lo hace, ve que su casco cambia de forma, y se hace un puño. Sse aterra al ver eso, más aún cuando el muro se vuelve opaco, poco a poco se convierte en un espejo, y ve que ya no es una pony… sino una humana…_

 _Ante tal visión, solo puede gritar de horror…_

Con un grito que apenas logra callar, se levanta de la cama, mira a sus patas… manos…  
Mirando sus manos, cerrando sus puños, cierra los ojos con fuerza intentando retener las lágrimas que quieren caer.

-no… por qué…? Por qué…?-

Su cuerpo tiembla igual que su voz.  
En eso puede oír un llamado desde fuera de la habitación.

-twilight! el desayuno esta listo!-

Oye la voz de su amiga, Sunset, desde el otro lado. Procura aclarar su garganta antes de responder.

-ya… ya voy! …-

Esa respuesta parece funcionar, no se vuelve a escuchar a la otra chica.  
Twilight espera un momento, y se deja caer en la cama. Su mente intenta olvidar ese sueño, y piensa en su momento presente.  
Es su tercer día desde que salió de Equestria. Por un momento se tortura a sí misma pensando en lo que dejó atrás, pero se distrae cuando siente algo moverse junto a ella.

-ya es hora de despertar?-

Se oye una pequeña y un poco chillona voz, a la vez que la cabeza de un pequeño niño surge de entre las sábanas. Twilight al ver su rostro sonriente se permite una sonrisa.

-Si Brave, ya es hora de despertar-

-por queeeee? Aun es temprano!-dijo el niño cubriéndose el cuerpo con la sabana.

Twilight se permite una risa, destapando un poco la cabeza del niño se sienta en la cama, con una voz suave, casi maternal le habla.

-anda Brave, no querrás perderte el desayuno verdad? Sunset dijo que hoy haría waffles.

-dijiste waffles?!- exclama el niño con emoción.

Sin necesidad de una respuesta el pequeño se levanta y salta de la cama. Ahora se ve que está vestido con una blusa que le cubre todo el cuerpo. Él sale corriendo de la habitación.

-Sunset! Dejame algunos wafllfes por favor!-

Twilight ríe de nuevo, feliz ante la actitud del niño. Más su sonrisa no tarda en caer, mientras se quita la sábana y observa su pierna derecha, se permitió dormir sin pantalones, por lo que los cortes en esta son facilmente visibles, y también en su brazo derecho.  
Con un gemido de dolor, se obliga a mover su cuerpo, para descansar ambos pies en el suelo. Con suma preocupación, casi miedo, mira a su pierna, apoya el brazo izquierdo en la cama, y parece estar a punto de empujarse, pero…

-princesa?-pregunto Sunset al cruzar la puerta con una expresión muy preocupada en el rostro; habían pasado 3 dias pero aun le preocupaba twilight, sobretodo por los cortes del silent ya que el dolor no le permitía moverse con sencillez-aun no puedes moverlas?

-no… ya no duelen pero…-intento decir twilight mirando a sus miembros lastimados antes de hacer silencio; todos los dias dese que vino habian pasado esto: ella intentaba levantarse, caia al suelo y sunset junto a brave la ayudaban a llegar a la cocina o a la cama... ella se sentia inutil cuando hacia eso.

-entiendo, ven te ayudo-dijo Sunset extendiendo su mano a twilight la cual acepto y apoyándose en Sunset fueron paso a paso a la cocina; de hecho aveces tenia que apoyarse en el muro para llegar a la cocina; después Sunset la ayudo a sentarse en una de sus sillas.

-espero que te guste-dijo Sunset con una sonrisa colocando un plato con waffles con crema batida y cerezas en el decorado como cocinado por un chef profesional; hasta tenia hojas de cerezas y sirop de caramelo decorandol -es una de mis recetas favoritas.

-gracias-dijo triste twilight, ella no podia de recordar la pesadilla de esa mañana; el solo hecho de recordar a future sight era malo; y el ver "eso"

ella agarro los "cubiertos" que le había dado Sunset y se dispuso a comer, con su mano derecha clavo el tenedor en uno de los waffles pero cuando intento mover su mano izquierda sintio uno de los dolores mas agudos que habia sentido; aunque no se comparaba a la agonia de cuando estaba en equestria no impidio que soltara un gemido-ummhhhhh-intento contenerlo para intentar evitar que Sunset lo oyera, no funciono ya que la ex equina bicolor fijo su mirada en twilight.

-twi? Aun te duele?-pregunto Sunset con miedo; twilight no habia sabido comparar a que era igual el dolor... pero lo que habia leido habia sido suficiente para asustarla de forma casi permanente.

-no…no duele-intento mentir twiligt con su mejor cara de poker... claro que ella no era buena en el poker; solo logro que sunset le lanzara una mirada inquisitiva (de interrogación para los que no saben que es inquisitivo)-de acuerdo mi pierna me sigue doliendo Sunset pero…

-y tu brazo…?- le pregunto de forma severa sunset; coo una madre regañando a su hija

-puedo moverlo-dijo twilight intentando mover su mano para cortar el waffle y no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor; el solo moverlo era infernal.

-twi, por favor…-sunset le quita los cubirtos suavemente de la mano y le corta el waffle de forma que quedara un pedaso de cereza crema batida y caramelo en el tenedor-abre…-le dice mientras acercaba el pedazo a la boca y twilight la cerraba para evitar que le metiera la comida en la boca-a qui viene el pegaso-dice de forma burlona sunset provocando a twi; funciono

\- Sun…- Sunset le mete el pedazo de waffle en la boca silenciandola antes de que se quejara.

-se que parece humillante pero es necesario-sijo Sunset cortando otro pedazo dejandolo igual que el otro-eres una de mis personas mas preciadas twi…mi primera amiga, y mi mas importante persona en... de equestria-dice con algo de tristeza en el rostro

-soy inútil…-dice la princesa bajando la cara avergonzada, sunset habia hecho eso varias veces y la avergonzaba cada vez.

-no lo eres-le coloca otro pedaso de waffle en la boca evitando el discurso muy acostumbrado de ella quejandose de lo inutil que es-eres muy especial; solo que por ahora no puedes moverte mucho…

-es cierto! Tu tienes que hacer esto cada mañana!-dice con unas lagrimas en los ojos y aun mas triste- me ayudas a levantarme, me ayudas a sentarme!, tienes incluso que ayudarme a comer… y ahora-se pone a llorar sobre su plato de comida-te estoy arruinando tus vacaciones...

-no me las arruinas…-ahora es Sunset quien recibe la mirada inquisitiva de parte de la princesa; el dia anteror sunset tuvo que cancelar una salida ya que la princesa tuvo una recaida de silent dandole unos nuevos cortes- de acuerdo tal vez un poco… pero tu eres mi prioridad, eres mi princesa.

-en realidad…-brave es callado con una mirada por twilight que sabia que aun no era el momento de hablar del tema-

-ummm?-le pregunto a twiligt la cual dudo un poco antes de responder

-es que cuando me fui de equestria…le entregue mi titulo a starlight- dijo

Sunset se sorprende ante eso, se queda en silencio un segundo, y luego baja la cabeza.

\- ouh... tú... entregaste el título...-dice ella con voz apagada.

\- si... no vi caso que Equestria tuviera una princesa que no está.-

La tensión aumenta, y tanto la, ex, princesa, como la dueña del departamento la sienten.  
Brave por su parte, mastica con lentitud, bajando la cabeza con algo de culpa.  
Finalmente Sunset vuelve a hablar, ya más calmada, pero con una voz neutral.

-comprendo lo que dices, lamento que eso pasara.-

\- no es tu culpa. Está bien! Se que Starlight hará un excelente trabajo.-

Anuncia animada la antes princesa, pero su sonrisa se denota caída, no tanto una mentira pero si dolida.  
Sunset no evita sentirse mal al verla así.

-extraño verla feliz, no ha sonreído realmente desde que llegamos…- piensa para sí misma.

El ambiente sigue tenso, Sunset se obliga a quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

\- Bueno, ya no eres princesa de Equestria- empieza la peli fuego- en realidad, eso me alegra!

Exclama de pronto con una alegre sonrisa, cosa que confunde un poco a su amiga morada.

-así no tendré qu compartirte con otros ponys.- dice aun feliz la chica. -desde ahora, serás solo MI princesa. –anuncia permitiéndose abrazar a Twilight con uan sonrisa.

La huésped del lugar queda confusa unos segundos, pero pronto una sonrisa y una risa divertida escapan de ella.

\- ay Sunset! Ja ja-se rie twilight.

\- je je je así está mucho mejor-Sunset ríe igual y se atreve a abrazarla con mas fuerza.

Twilight olvida por un momento su mal estado, siendo abrazada, y su mejilla acariciada por la mejilla d Sunset, eso le permite reír y calmarse. Brave también al verlas sonríe y vuelve a comer con buen ánimo.

Entre caricias y bocados terminan el desayuno.

-y con este terminamos!-dijo Sunset al ver que twilight se comia el ultimo pedazo de waffle-espero les haya gustado

-delicioso Shunset!-dijo brave con una sonrisa que dejaba verle un pequeño par de colmillos en su boca.

-muy sabroso gracias-

Twilight intenta usar la silla para apoyarse, pero al querer levantarse vuelve a sentir ese dolor punzante. Sunset se le acerca y la ayuda

-ven, no te fuerces así.

Con firme agarre de la mano y la cintura de la princesa, Sunset la lleva hasta la sala, lasienta en el sofá, y busca el control de la televisión.  
Brave también se aparece y con emoción se recuesta baca abajo frente al aparato.  
Sunset enciende la televisión y busca el canal de series, donde está empezando, algo llamado "Yu-Gi-Oh Travels"

Mientras el más pequeño, y la huésped observaban el programa, uno con emoción, y la otra con curiosidad, la dueña del lugar observa cautelosamente el brazo y pierna de su huésped.

\- te ves mejor de lo que te veías en Equestria.-dijo Sunset.

-me siento mejor también. -respondio twilight con cautela- al menos… aquí no estoy encerrada… sola… en un cuarto…

\- ... princesa...-la sonrisa de Sunset cae, mostrándose preocupada.

Se hace silencio, sunset decide sentarse junto a Twilight y la abraza con un brazo, ella aprovecha eso para recostarse en su hombro y relajarse.

-me gusta estar así…- dice la pelimorada con voz suave.

Sunset la escucha, seapena un poco, pero refuerza su abrazo.

-… no queiro estar sola de nuevo…-habla Twi con voz triste, casi queriendo llorar.

\- no lo estarás- le asegura su amiga –yo estoy aquí.

Al escucharla Twilight se apoya más en ella.

-me tienes a mí, tienes a Brave.

El pequeño oye su nombre, y desvía su mirada del programa para sonreír a su figura maternal, Twilight al verlo no puede evitar su propia pequeña sonrisa.  
En eso se oye un toque a la puerta.

\- oh! y también…-

Sunset sonríe, con cautela se levanta dejando a Twilight un poco intrigada.  
La ex equina roja va hacia la puerta, y se dispone a abrirla.

-las tienes a ellas.-

Abre la puerta, y vaya sorpresa llega cuando una silueta azul y blanca se aparece con un salto.

\- YAAAAAY! –exclama la chica de cabello azul- Servicio Médico Sirena está aquí! Sonata lista para ayudar!

Exclama con júbilo la tercera ex equestre ahora presente, vestida con un atuendo blanco de enfermería, con todo y gorrito.

\- que tal la paciente?!

Pregunta con emoción una segunda chica, igual vestida de enfermera, con un alborotada melena verdosa.

-Lemon Zest lista para bailar!

Sonata se aparece junto a la princesa y la mira-necesita medicinas? Vendas? La enyesamos?- pregunta con un modelo de yeso de brazo y pierna en las manos-

\- quizá se sienta mejor, con un inyectable! –añadió Lemon sacando una jeringa-

Ambas son regañadas con un golpe en las palmas, de parte de Sunny Flare, quien así como ellas viste un traje de enfermera, aunque curiosamente su traje era más ajustado, y su falda más corta.

-Basta las dos!- les regaña. –no la asusten, ya tiene suficiente estrés.

Sunny se acerca a la chica de cabello morado y rosa -estás bien querida? Necesitas algo?

Twilight se extraña, pero niega con la cabeza con calma.

Luego entra una chica de piel clara y cabello en tonos de azul; adornado además con unos googles naranja. En lugar de un trje de enfermera, ella vestía una bata de médico, con un estetoscopio colgado de su cuello.

-No se Preocupe alteza.-anuncia la chica acercándose a la antes princesa- La doctora Zap está a cargo.-anuncia con orgullo. -No puede estar en mejores manos-

Dicho eso se acerca a la "paciente" y empieza a, "revisarla".  
Le coloca un termómetro en la boca, y sin rastro de pena le mete el estetoscopio bajo la blusa para escucharle el corazón.  
Twilight solo la mira sin comprender lo que pasa. Luego de eso, la "doctora" le revisa ambos, la pierna y el brazo, al tocar este con su dedo gana un "auh" de la paciente, que le hace soltar y dejar caer el termómetro.  
Eso parece bastarle pues la doctora se aparta y anota en una libreta.

-muy bien veo que su cuerpo está delicado y tiene dolores musculares. Yo le sugiero tomar una dosis diario de Sercotamixidinamicina en comprimido después de cada desayuno, y que beba mucha agua.

Arranca la nota de la libreta y la entrega a su paciente, junto con una tableta de pastillas, quien la toma casi por reflejo, sin entender.

-Indigo que haces?- pregunta nuestra ex equina a la "doctora", con cierta molestia.

-Relax Suns, es un relajante muscular, yo lo tomo cuando me excedo en mis entrenamientos. Es muy útil, y barato je je-

Sunset no puede evitar negar con la cabeza, y mirar a todas las presentes.

\- bien se que me arrepentiré pero igual preguntaré. Por qué se visten así?-

Pregunta mirando a cada una, y sus trajes de enfermera, y doctora respectiva.

\- para tratar a la princesa, duh!-dice Lemon como si fuera una obviedad.

\- eso no responde mi pregunta en realidad-rueda los ojos sunset.

\- bueno está enferma. Necesita que la atiendan, y quien mejor que enfermeras!-dijo animadamente sonata.

-intenté decirles que era una estúpida idea...-se oye una nueva voz, timida, en la puerta.

Era Twilight, la Twilight de lentes, quien igual vestía como enfermera, para notoria vergüenza de ella, mientras entra en el departamento.

\- pero como siempre.. no quisieron escuchar-

Sunset no puede evitar un suspiro y agarrarse la frente presionándola un poco. Más se sorprende cuando siente alguien tomar su mano, se gira, y ve a Sunny Flare.

\- Sunset ven tu también –empieza a jalarla.

\- Woy! que yo que?-

Sunny la deja en el sofá- también necesitas atención.

\- pero yo no estoy enferma.-

\- pero trabajas mucho querida. Debes relajarte.

Dice Sunny mientras se da vuelta para quedarse detrasdel sofá, y de Sunset.

\- pero me siento bie-woh! Oh... oh si... -sonrie cuando siente a Sunny darle un masaje en los hombros- ou si ahí... aahh...

\- relajate querida, yo te cuidaré~-dijo Sunny flare con una sonrisa

La escena es curiosa para todas, y Brave había estado mirando desde la distancia, pero se intriga al ver como Sunset sonríe y se relaja por el masaje de Sunny Flare.  
Con mucha curiosidad se acerca para hablar a Sunset.

\- hey Sunset, esa chica esh tu novia?-dijo con curiosidad en su mirada.

\- que?-se sorprende sunset.

\- QUÉ?!-dijieron las dos Twilight muy alteradas.

Sunny no presta atención a ninguna de las 3 preguntas, en su lugar, se centra en el pequeño, y una mirada enternecida llena su rostro.

\- oh que encanto de criatura~!

Sunny pospone el masaje y se inclina para tomar las mejillas de Brave, este ríe ante el acto.

\- je je je, shoy Brave-dice y extiende una mano a la chica-yoroshne (significa un placer, pero la pronuncia mal)

-owww que kawaii! yo soy Sunny Flare.-se presenta la chica con cariño hacia el pequeño- Soy amiga de Sunset. Tú eres pariente de la princesa Twilight?

\- um, algo ashí- responde le pequeño con cierta pena, quizás duda- ella esh como mi mamá je-

\- oh, entonces, eso te hace un pequeño adorable príncipe.-dijo Sunny apretándole un poco mas las mejillas

\- je un prinshipe...? Nah! -se sonroja un poco el pequeño- sholo shoy un bebé dragon. Uh esh cierto, ya no soy dragón.

Lemon de pronto se acerca con emoción y mira al niño.

-espera eras un dragon?! Suuuugoooooi!(increíble)

La cosa sigue un poco más, entre que Sonata y Lemon buscan poner cómoda a la princesa, con almohadas, una cobija y un vaso de jugo, y una palelita cortesía de la sirena.  
La ahora ya no princesa se avergüenza un poco, pero las sonrisas y gestos amables de todas la conmueven un poco.

-gracias…- dice sonriendo suavmeente.

Verla sonreír gana la sonrisa de satisfacción de todas las presentes. Incluso Sunset, quien sigue recibiendo cuidados de la chica peli violeta.

Al terminar el tratamiento a Sunset, Sunny decide hablar.

-bueno, con ambas pacientes mejor, creo que debemos atender el otro asunto.-

-uh? Otro… asunto…? –la princesa pregunta preocupada.

-te llevaremos de compras querida-dijo Sunny flare alegre-Sunset nos dijo que no tienes ropa.

-umm, si la tengo, el portal me dio ropa. –responde la ex regente. –aún no entiendo como pesa, pero-

Su frase se interrumpe por la dueña del lugar –princesa la ropa que trajiste, la has estado usando por unos días, ya está sucia.

-pues la lavaré, no es problema- responde Twilight con seguridad, y voz algo cortando.

-ay princesa, necesitas más ropa, no puedes usar siempre lo mismo-

-No!- responde la "princesa –está bien, de verdad, no es problema usar la misma ropa-

-si lo es querida- le habla Sunny Flare –tu ropa se gastará con tanto uso y lavado. No puedes andar por la vida con solo una muda, necesitas más.

La Twilight más nueva desvía la mirada, parece querer negarse de nuevo.

-pero.. no quiero salir…-

-por qué no?- pregunta nuestra sirena facorita con interés pero sonriente.

-porque… afuera… afuera hay…-

No se atreve a terminar su frase, todas la miran ahora un poco preocupadas.

-… digo, ustedes, me agradan, chicas… pero… los demás… afuera…-

Sunset parece comprender lo que ella está intentando decir.

-oh, hablas de otras personas…-

Todo se pone silencioso con las chicas calladas, y apreocupadas, algo tristes. La ex princesa misma, n ose atreve a verlas, dolida por sus propias palabras.

-lo siento…! No quiero… pero… no siento… no quiero… ver a nadie… afuera…-

Mientras habla empieza a temblar, se abraza a si misma y se esfuerza por no llorar.

-lo siento… lo siento! …-

Se disculpa varias veces, Sunset se sienta a su lado y la abraza, refugiándose la chica en ese abrazo.

-princesa entendemos que pasaste por mucho-dijo indigo intentando calmar a la princesa colocandole la mano en el hombro, pero acidentalmente coloco la mano sobre el hombro lastimado haciendo que la princesa se quita la mano rapidamente ya que le dolia bastante el hombro-lo siento... mi punto es que... no stodos osomos iguales...-dijo indigo con una cara de tristeza grande.

-princesa... entiendo que pasaste un mal momento pero...-intento decir sunny antes de ser interrumpida de formar rapida por la princesa.

-no es por eso... temo que si salgo... volvere a herirlos-dijo dejando en shock a las chiscas presentes y a un brave cabisbajo- la ultima vez que visite este mundo... no podia dejar de pensar que era muy bajo y que la gente no podia ser buena... y me equivoque... los culoe injustamente y siento que es por eso que ahora...-se abraza y mira al vacio como meditando "karma... creo que eso es lo que me pasa por egoista"...

-no es verdad!-dice sci sorprendiendo a las chicas- se que sientes tristeza princesa; y que buscas una razon para todo esto! pero culparte slo te hara sentir peor!-dijo con una fuerza que sorprendio hasta sunset.

-twitwi dice la verdad!-le apoyo lemon zest con mucha fuerza- no es tu culpa twi...

-No-La-Llames-Twi-Lien-cesa- dijo sunny cansada su cara paso a mostrar una sonrisa al ver a la princesa-la verdad entiendo que hayas pensado asi; lo comprendo... peo no debes culparte...

-es verdad! abrazo!-grita sonata mientras abraza a la princesa con fuerza y esta saca una sonrisa.

-me uno!-dijo rapidamente lemon zest

-yo igual!-dice indigo uniendose al abrazo.

-jajaja! yo tambien-dice sunny uniendose al grupo.

-espero que haya espacio para una twilight mas-dice sci abrazando con fuerza a la princesa.

-"tal vez... no... lo hacen por ser sus amigas pero... desearia que fueran mis amigas"piensa la princesa en medio de el abrazo yuri (sonata: no lo es, solo somos un monton de amigas abrazandose(sonata como te metiste en esta parte?) es que no iba a dejar que hicieras un mal chiste que me dan miedo los grillos)

Las chicas permanecieron asi varios minutos antes de separarse ya que tenian que irse a otro lugar.

-entonces vamos?-pregunta Sunny extendiendole la mano a la princesa

-esta bien…-dice aun nerviosa twilight tomandole la mano-pero y brave?

-tambien viene-dice Sunset un poco molesta-estoy cansada de que estire mis blusas.

-pero es que son tan comodash-dice brave quejandose-shumimashe…-responde avergonzado al ver la mirada que le lanzo twilight

-muy bien… la limosina espera afuera!-dice Lemon Zest y todas empiezan a salir.

-… Sunny no íbamos a ir en tu carro?-susurra Sunset.

-si íbamos pero mi papá…-explica Sunny.

* * *

Centro comercial paulwonia.

* * *

-llegamos!-dice Sunny flare- el centro comercial paulwonia! El mejor de toda iwatodai!_dijo al mostrar un lugar enorme de dos pisos… en la parte inferior había tres fuentes:una en la parte central y dos en los lados inferiores, adeas habían 6 tiendas: una tienda de antigüedades, una vieja farmacia y u arcade junto a una tienda vacia del lado derecho y un café, una estación de policía, una joyería y un club del lado izquierdo; en medio de esto había una escalera al segundo piso donde había un karaoke y muchas otras tiendas entre ellas… dos boutics

-iwatodai?-pregunta brave.

-asi se llama esta región-le responde Sunset-

-exacto! y como mi padre es inversor tenemos descuentos!-dijo sunny flare emocionada-vamos! a la carga!-dijo mientras las chicas las seguian y la princesa se quedaba atras; sunset rapidamente se devolvio y adarro la mano de la princesa guiandola a donde iban.

* * *

********************tienda de ropa rebel princess*************

* * *

-bien alteza.-dice Indigo molestándola un poco- Qué clase de ropa te gustaría comprar?

\- No importa, cualquiera está bien-dijo la princesa observando el lugar y las ropas alrededor.

\- hey no tomes a mal lo de "alteza", es solo juego!-se disculpa indigo- dinos que tipo de ropa de gusta usar.

\- la ropa no es una prioridad para mí. Cualquier cosa está bien-

Todas quedan mirando a la "nueva" Twilight por un momento, no parecen seguras de que decir. Sunny es la primera en hablar en un tono suave.

\- honestamente querida, la ropa puede decir mucho de una persona. Como dice el dicho, "dime lo que usas y te diré quién eres"

La princesa baja la cabeza y desvía la mirada.

-si es así entonces pierdes el tiempo conmigo-dijo deprimida nuestra princesa- ... en realidad ya no soy nadie...

Sus palabras y su voz hacen a todas decaerse. Lemon cruza de brazos y sisea un poco entre dientes con preocupación.

\- chinnnn ok esto no está funcionando. Y si olvidamos la ropa y vamos al arcade?! –propone animada nuestra chica.

\- no creo que sea buena idea-le respondio Sunset girando los ojos-por varias razones…

La princesa deja de prestar atención a la conversación, en su lugar mira un poco un perchero, y sin mucho pensar toma una blusa del lugar, color gris.

El diseño le hace recordar a Maud Pie, y por consiguiente, a Pinkie Pie.

\- este estará bien-dice la princesa mientras extiende la blusa a las demás.

Sunny al ver la prenda frunce el ceño con disgusto, casi con asco - ugh, Twilight querida, ese color no va contigo para nada-dijo mientras le quitaba la camiseta.

\- no importa.-asegura la princesa sin darle más importancia.

Sunny deja esa blusa en su lugar y le contraresta - si, si importa –se voltea para ver a la princesa con firmeza. - mira princesa, entiendo que te sientas mal, pero créeme, usar ropa cómoda y que sea de tu agrado te hará sentir mucho mejor.

La princesa no parece convencida y no se atreve a mirar a la chica. -en Equestria casi no usamos ropa, solo en eventos... no creo que sea importante

\- oh pero lo es! –anuncia de pronto la rockera del grupo- Si usas ropa que no es cómoda estás como apretándote todo el día y te da comezón y tienes que moverte de formas raras para caminar. –habla e imita esas acciones, ganando miradas extrañas de las otras- Yo lo sé! de niña mi mamá me hacía usar vestidos largos, y los detestaba-dico algo molesta ante el recuerdo

\- pfff! dímelo a mí. –bufa la deportista- Siempre odie los vestidos, y las faldas. Los pantalones son más cómodos, claro las faldas pueden ser mejor a la hora de correr, pero solo si quieres ir mostrando tu ropa interior a la gente. –dice lo último con un ligero ruedo de ojos.

Sunset de pronto parece dar un leve salto- oh! ropa interior, casi nos olvidamos de eso. – lo anota en una libreta- necesitaremos varias de esas.

\- por qué tanta importancia?-pregunta la princesa extrañada.

\- créeme princesa, la ropa interior es indispensable, sobre todo para una chica. Si lo sabré yo...

Habla Sunset con un gesto algo frustrado ante, aparentes recuerdos.

\- hablo de la ropa en general!

Exclama la princesa, algo frustrada por la insistente conversación.

-… se que en este mundo la usan para cubrirse por… ciertas razones. Pero no veo el punto de elegir una en particular, si es solo para estar vestida. Cualquier cosa está bien.

\- princesa! -se le aparece sonata con cierta alegría desde atrás- la ropa es importante. Hazle caso a la que ha tenido que usar diferentes vestidos y trajes raros a lo largo de los siglos. Antaño las chicas teníamos que usar vestidos decorados y apretados, además de una jaula de pájaros en la espalda para que pareciera que teníamos traseros grandes. Tenía sentido? no, era divertido, en lo absoluto. Por eso se dejó de usar. Y mira cuando las faldas llegaban hasta los tobillos se ensuciaban tanto que había que lavar la ropa a cada momento, por eso se fue acortando. Y los zapatos de mujer antes eran tan pequeños que tenías que cortarte dos o tres dedos para poder usarlos. Y no estoy bromeando, algunas mujeres lo hicieron.

Todas se quedan mirando a la sirena cuando esta hace una pausa pequeña. Luego continúa.

\- El asunto, es que la ropa se ha modificado a lo largo de la historia para que la gente se sienta más cómoda. Si no, usaríamos hojas y taparrabos como los hombres de las cavernas y su uga uga-dice ·imitando" un acto, primitivo- La ropa es linda importante, y te hace sentir cómoda y feliz. Además, nos hace ver súper lindas! MIRA! -se levanta la falda- Tiene diseños de gatitos! no es lindo?

-SONATA! –grita Sunny y rápidamente le baja la falda- no actúes como una indecente!

Sunset intenta no reír ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.- bien, omitiendo eso último, en serio princesa, usar ropa que te agrade te hará bien, Por qué crees que uso mi chaqueta? no sirve para nada, y a veces hasta me da mucho calor. Pero me hace sentir bien usarla, por eso me la pongo.

la princesa piensa en eso un momento, luego ve toda la ropa que hay alrededor de la tienda, eso la pone un poco nerviosa.

\- ... yo... es que.. no se... como elegiría algo...-dice ahora avergonzada por el asunto.

\- está bien querida, para eso estamos, para ayudarte.-le tranquiliza sunny. – necesitaremos blusas, faldas, pantalones y calcetines.

-Calcetines?!- pregunta la princesa un poco alarmada. –pero… para que…? digo… por qué usaría…?

No puede acabar sus preguntas, y un sonrojo le llega a las mejillas, confundiendo a todas, exceptuando a Sunset quien se cruza de brazos y habla sin mirarla.

-Loscancetines no funcionan así en este mundo princesa.-

Hay un silencio, todas observan extrañadas a ambos chicas de otra dimensión.

La ex equina peliroja mira hacia otro sitio, y la violeta la mira a ella con ligera sorpresa, antes de volver a sonrojarse y desvíar la mirada apenada.

-oh… um, entonces, para que son?-pregunta la princesa au algo sonrojada-

\- más que nada son para proteger los pies y dar más vida de uso a los zapatos. –dijo sonata mientras se quita los zapatos y muestra sus calcetines, uno blanco a líneas y el otro rosa con puntos- tener los zapatos mucho tiempo puede cansar y lastimar los pies, y de la misma forma si pisas muy fuerte mientras caminas los zapatos se gastan.

\- oh, ya veo.-dice la princesa en entendimiento.

\- Sonata qué haces?- pregunta Sunny señalando los pies de la peliazul- esos calcetines que llevas no combinan.

\- lo sé! y sabes que es lo más extraño? que en casa tengo otro par exactamente igual-respondió sonata con una mirada de sospecha y extrañeza.

... -facepalm colectivo-

-mini transición-

\- muy bien equipo, sepárense y busquen ropa para la princesa! un dos tres! rompaaaaan fila!-dijo indigo de forma militar.

Indigo, Lemon, Sonata, y hasta Sunny se encaminan por los pasillos viendo la ropa. Dejando a la princesa con su colega dimensional, su pequeño dragoncito que ya no es dragon, y su doble/hermana gemela.

Twilight pone un hombro en el de su gemela y le sonríe suavemente-si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco sabía de ropa antes de que empezara a juntarme con ellas. Me ayudaron bastante con mi guardaropa. Indigo dice que me veo, "menos nerd".

La Twilight visitante rie un poco, y luego sonríe de manera avergonzada, algo insegura. –mm, si la ropa es tan importante…

\- lo es, créeme.-dijo Sunset tomandola suavemente de la mano- En lo que las demás buscan deberíamos hacer lo mismo, veamos si ves algo que te guste.

Con eso las tres empiezan acaminar, aunque la princesa observa a su asistente/hijo quien mira unas remeras en un pequeño estante.

\- ah Brave! no te quedes atrás.-lo llamó mientras se iba junto a las otras.

-ya voy!- responde el pequeño mientras mira una remera con una estampa de las PowerMaiden (versión humana de powerponis) y la llevaconsigo mientras corre a alcanzarlas.

* * *

***************15 minutos después*********

* * *

El grupo reunido con varios conjuntos de ropa para la nueva de su grupo. Tanta atención y tantas prendas desconocidas la hacen ponerse más nerviosa.

Nuestra princesa sale del probador vistiendo lo que parecía un traje escolar tradicional, blusa blanca y con las mangas con franjas rojas y azules; una falda a cuadros que le llegaba a las rodillas Y en el cuello un listón rojo atado cómo una pequeña corbata.

Avergonzada por su propia incomodidad mira al grupo, que muestran reacciones variadas, desde alegría, hasta miradas pensativas. Sus mejillas se sienten calentarse por la vergüenza.

Otra vuelta en el probador, muestra a la princesa llevando un vestido de baile morado con una falda decorada muchas estrellas y medias de cuerdas.

De nuevo hay respuestas variadas, hay asombro, sonrisas, y una meditación de parte de Sunny, aunque igual sonríe al final.

Otro cambio, ahora viste una blusa blanca debajo de un chaleco sin mangas marrón con botones dorados y falda blanca.

Esta vez hay miradas, y unas pequeñas risas, casi irónicas, pero aún así todas parecen conformes con el traje.

Otra vuelta termina con ella vestida con un uniforme escolar femenino de marinero. Todas se muestran sorprendidas e intrigadas por tal atuendo, pero prontamente todas observan a Lemon Zest con una mirada de reproche, a excepción de Sonata que solo la mira curiosa. La chica de melena verde solo se encoje de hombros sin darle importancia.

La princesa entra por 5ta vez, y esta vez parece tomarse su tiempo para cambiarse. Las demás esperan pacientes, solo Brave sigue activo viendo ropa con dibujos de héroes y/o criaturas mitológicas. Unos zapatos con el símbolo de un dragon le llaman especialmente la atención.

Tras unos minutos, el vestidor se abre ganando la atención de todas, más aún cuando ven el elegante traje de color rosa y blanco con líneas amarillas en las cuales tenía listones blancos en la parte inferior, mientras la parte superior tenia los colores azul celeste naranja rojo y verde en franjas, y en su cabeza una pequeña tiara con las gemas de los colores de su vestido.

Se hace silencio mientras todas ven a la princesa, luciendo exactamente como eso, una princesa.

Sunset es la primera en hablar. –wow, princesa, esta mas que hermosa que nunca. –le sonríe a su amiga.

-en serio Sunset?-dice la princesa algo ruborizada-la verdad, me recuerda un poco a mi viejo vestido de princesa.

Indigo deja escapar un silbido de impresión. –si así lucías de princesa, diablos, que envidia no haber sido pony- habla en un ligero tono de broma.

-TwiTwiTwo estás super linda!- exclama Sonata con brazos en alto como queriendo destacar más su declaración.

-gracias Sonata- habla nuestra princesa cada vez más apenada.

-lo admito princesa, haces que me de envidia- habla Sunny con una sonrisa –bueno, creo que con eso tenemos un buen guardaropa para la princesa. –mira un momento hacia el lado- y para el pequeño también.

La declaración hace a todas voltear hacia el pequeñito que las acompaña, quien ya tenía puesta la remera de las powermaiden, sobre la remera que ya traia, no se la quitó, una gorra, que le queda bastante grande, y que tiene un símbolo de una llama de fuego, y unoscalcetines con estampas de la cabeza de un dragon gruñendo, además de las zapatillas con las líneas en forma de dragon, las cuales estaban desatadas.

Al verse el centro de atención, el solo puede sonreir algo apenado por su apariencia, pero las demás solo ríen.

Poco después, todas salen de la tienda de ropa llevando entre todas un par de bolsas.

La princesa había vuelto a cambiarse a un nuevo conjunto. Su falda era de color morado y azul y tenía un símbolo que le recordaba su propia CutieMark, pero el cual estaba unido a la mitad por un sol rojo y amarillo, su blusa era morada, pero tenía un diseño de líneas azul cristalino, y tres pequeños diamantes decorando el bolsillo en su pecho. Además decidió usar un prendedor en su cabello con forma de mariposa, y unas pulseras arco íris en ambas muñecas. Sus calcetines blancos tenían un diseño de globos rosas en el area de los tobillos, y una pequeña mancuerna adornada el cuello de su blusa, mostrando una pequeña manzana de vidrio.

La princesa no puede evitar verse a sí misma, y sonreír. Al ver a las demás, todas, y también Brave, que igual vestía su ropa nueva, le sonríen. Para su propia sorpresa, la princesa siente deseos de girar sobre si misma, y lo hace. Toma una respiración profunda, y su siente su cuerpo relajarse.

Sunset se le acerca y le pone una mano en su hombro, ella pone la propia sobre la de Sunset, y ambas sonríen.

Indigo pasa las manos tras su cabeza y parece estirarse un poco para quitarle lel cansancio- -Bien Sunset, que más necesitamos.

-umm bueno… supongo que aún necesitamos ropa interior.- habla mientras mira su libreta.

* * *

Pasan todas a una tienda de ropa interior femenina. Todas observan, pero es la princesa quien está demasiado intrigada. Toam en sus manos un sosten y observa a Sunset quien parece estar revisando ropa para, la parte inferior.

\- Sunset, para qué dices que sirven estos?-pregunta mostrándole el sosten a Sunset, sin si quiera saer como sostenerlo, lo va moviendo en sus manos.

Sunset mira a la prenda, mira a la princesa, y luego desvía la mirada pensando.- son para... um, verás, las chicas humanas, ummm-intenta pensar- debemos usarlas en nuestro...-

Para su suerte Sunny Flare habla- es para proteger tu área superior sensible querida.

Sunset suspira con alivio al verse salvada. Y Sunny se acerca y ayuda a Twi, tomando el sosten y lo coloca ligeramente en su pecho.

-Las mujeres debemos tener cuidado con esa zona. Es muy preciada por varias razones.

La princesa se mira, y ve la prenda en su pecho, y su propio pecho. Hace silencio mientras parece estar procesando la información, peo aún no parece entender.

\- um, y cómo... la protege? Y, cómo se coloca?

Pregunta a la vez que toma el sosten y trata de mantenerlo en su pecho a la vez que intenta, atarlo, a su espalda.

Sunny suspira un poco. Sunset se pone incómoda, Lemon e Indigo ríen un poco divertidas por la escena.

-ven, te mostraré como ponerlo.- dice Sunny tomando la muñeca de la princesa- no te molesta que te vean sin ropa verdad?

\- supongo que no, en Equestria pocas veces usé algún vestido-habla la princesa sin mucha importancia en el tema.

Con eso sunny lleva a la princesa a los probadores dejando que Sunset suelte el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba reteniendo.

\- ... ugh… creí que aprender esto por mi cuenta era lo peor, pero tener que enseñarle a alguien más… ugh no creo tener hijas en un futuro próximo.

Luego de un momento Sunny Flare sale del probador, la princesa hace igual, pero mira hacia su pecho, constantemente tocándoselo, curiosa por la nueva sensación.

* * *

Tras conseguir las últimas piezas de ropa necesarias, el grupo sale de la tienda, y se reúnen con Twilight y Sonata, quienes se quedaron con Brave en un juego interactivo de un avión que se mueve, estando el pequeño muy entretenido con dicho juego.

Acabado su asunto, el grupo empieza a andar, y hablar sobre que podrían hacer ahora.

Mientras las demás conversan, la princesa se queda atrás, aún sintiéndose un poo abrumada por todo lo ocurrido, pero a la vez, se sentía más relajada.

Camina sin prisa, y sin darse cuenta que está quedándose un poco atrás. Es entonces, que siente algo, un olor curioso llega a su nariz, lo huele, siente el aroma hacerle cosquillas.

Se detiene observa alrededor, algo en ese aroma la trae…

La atrae hasta una floristería, "Flower Fantasy" pone el letrero en lo alto.

Al acercarse puede sentirlo más fuerte, un aroma, que al cerrar sus ojos, le recuerda su hogar… las flores de Equestria, el aroma natural de árboles, y tierra.

Casi como hipnotizada, entra en el local, y en seguida se asombra.

El lugar estaba rodeado de tantas plantas que casi parecía una jungla, una jungla elegante, y bellamente cuidada.

Siguiendo el aroma, pasando por un par de pasillos, ve en una mesa un racimo de flores blancas, de alguna forma, la luz se refleja en los pétalos.

Se queda inmóvil, embelesada por el aroma que viene de esas flores, y el brillo, casi mágico que estás, de alguna forma, parecen desprender…

-bienvenida.-dice una voz que la hace sobresaltarse, troezar con sus propios pies y caer.- oh cielos, lo siento no quería asustarte.

le dice una chica de cabello corto color hierba, un vestido azul puede verse debajo de un delantal rosa.  
Esa chica le extiende una mano a nuestra ex princesa.

-estás bien?.le pregunto de nuevo la desconocida.

Le pregunta con una amable sonrisa, twi solo asiente y acepta la ayuda para levantarse.

-lo siento otra vez por asustarte. Me llamo Garden Summer,-se presenta la desconocida- bienvenida a flower fantasy puedo ayudarte?

\- y-yo...-dice la princesa Sin saber que decir, sus ojos se voltean de nuevo hacia aquellas flores blancas. Su mirada tan centrada es notada por Garden, quien sonríe suavemente.

\- "No Me Olvides"-dice garden.

\- eh...?-pregunta twi.

\- "No Me Olvides"-repite garden- tiene otro nombre, pero la gente suele llamarla así.-le explica mientras se acerca, tomando suavemente la mano de la princesa. Ella duda, pero deja que la chica la acerque a las flores.- cuenta una leyenda, que estas flores fueron dadas por un hombre a su amada, antes de aprtir a una batalla. Ella las plantó en su jardín y cada día salía a cuidarlas, recordando al verlas a su amado; después en la guerra el soldado estaba en una espedicion muy peligrosa cuando tropezó cn una de estas flores y se retraso al llegar a sus compañeros; pero escapo de una envoscada y gracias a que escapo ganaron la guerra; al final los dos se reunieron y viviron felices el resto de su vida. Desde entonces estas flores han sido dadas por amantes, familiares o amigos que se separan para poder recordarse unos a otros.

La sonrisa que tenía se borra cuando siente un temblor en la mano de twilight, al voltearse la ve con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- oye, estás... bien?-pregunta preocupada garden

twilight se suelta de ella y se limpia el rostro.

\- lo siento... yo... –se disculpa twi

-perdón dije algo malo...?-le pregunta garden.

twi niega con la cabeza presurosa.

\- no... es solo... estoy... pasando por mucho...-le explica twilight-

\- oh, tienes problemas, lo entiendo. lo siento.-se disculpa garden.

\- no, está bien, estoy bien...- niega twi de nuevo

En eso se oye la puerta abrirse y en poco tiempo se ve a Sunset acercarse

\- twilight! ahí estás. me asustaste.-dice Sunset llendo rápido por su amiga

\- Sunset.-dice twi rapidamente.

\- por qué te fuiste así?-le pregunto Sunset nerviosa.

\- lo siento yo... solo... quise venir…alejarme de todo.-le explico twi avergonzada

Sunset nota la mirada decaída de la princesa, la abraza suavemente y ella se deja consentir.

Garden al ver eso da unos pasos atrás.

\- um, lo siento... creo que sobro aquí, puedo ayudarlas en algo más?-pregunta garden

\- um, no... no lo sé...-le dice Sunset

\- ... esas flores... cuánto cuestan?-pregunta twi mirando a las flores blancas que la atrajeron al lugar.

\- Bueno cada una cuestan 300Y, pero llevando una docena son 2000Y-les explica garden

-son... algo costosas.-dice twi; Sunset ya les había explicado el dinero y su valor… suerte que habían traido bits de oro…

\- si lo siento, son bastante difíciles de conseguir, y más de mantener.-se disculpo garden

\- je, creo que nos llevaremos una.-le dijo Sunset

\- se las traeré.-les djo garden

Poco después Sunset paga por la flor y le entrega esta a su amiga, la princesa la recibe y la ve de manera suave, sonríe tenuemente.

\- gracias.-le agradeció Sunset.

\- gracias a ustedes. Oh, y si tienen problemas para cuidarla pueden venir, les ayudaré. Y sin costo-les aseguro garden-normalmente no podemos hacerlo pero con una flor tan hermosa en alguien que lo merece… no tengo problemas.

Sonríe amablemente. Sunset también sonríe y toma la mno de twi para irse. Pero la princesa se detiene un momento, y da una sonrisa, una verdadera a la chica florista; aquella sonrisa que no había visto Sunset ni muchos en varios meses.

\- gracias, de verdad..dijo twilight volviendo a sonreir de verdad.

Garden devuelve la sonrisa con una más grande y amable. Sunset sonríe, enternecida de poder ver esa sonrisa, aquella que tanto deseaba ver desde que vinieron a "casa", en su amiga, se gira una vez más a la florista.

\- gracias.-le dijo Sunset en realidad agradecida con la joven-le devolviste la felicidad que tanto necesita-susurra suave, pero parece que ella la escucha, y ambas salen de la tienda.

* * *

Casa de Sunset: 9:30 PM

* * *

-arigato sunset...-dice twi abrazando su flor entrando en casa.

-iee; es un placer ayudar a una amiga princesa; no te preocupes-le dice con una sonrisa a twi- ves que te dije que todo saldria bien...

-ummmm-twlight abraza aun mas su flor-brave-llama a su hijito el cual entra cargando con las bolsas "no debi dejarme converser de que podia cargar las bolsas" se veia con mucha claridad que estaba mordiendo mas de lo que podia manejar; hasta se diria que literal: tenia una de las bolsas en su boca.-mejor deja que...

-shhiiiee (ie pero con bolsa en boca; y tambien la falta de un diente); piuedo asherlo!-brave intenta mantenerse en pie pero termina derrumbandose.  
-brave!-dice la princesa asustada y lo ayuda a levantarse-estas bien?

-shi...solo que esto... pesa mucho-dice de forma cansada-ahh eshta bien-sunset y twiligt le quitan las bolsas a el pobre-ahhhhhhhhh libertad!-dice sintiendose mejor brave- arigato gosaimasu!  
...

* * *

cuarto de la princesa y brave

* * *

\- la princesa esta biendo a su pequeño hijo dormir con su nueva "pijama"... no sabia porque pero era mas ogareña la imagen que la de equestria... pero claro...

-equestria tambien esta aqui no?-dice en voz baja- digo tal vez no sepa si puedo confiar en "ellos"-se abraza-pero se que puedo disfrutarlo...-mira a su nueva flor que parece iluminada por la luna-me pregunto si es lo que sunset me dijo que era o mas importante para ellos...-dice esperanzada- lo mas mportante para un humano...-ella se da vuelta y cierra los ojos- "siempre se puede continuar".

* * *

cuarto de sunset/sala

* * *

sunset miraba el cielo desde su ventana-es muy hermosa la noche...-mira s diario:

 _"querida hija:_

 _me alegra escuchar que a princesa logra hacer sus primeros avances para adaptarse; ojala no sean los ultimos._

 _aqui en equestria estamos mejorando, las amigas de la princesa twilight estan todavia de luto por su amiga... pero aun asi no dudo que podremos continuar._

 _como decia la historia que te contaba de niña sunset... "esto pasara"_

 _con amor celestia... tu madre._

 _pd: no se que es un "traje de sailor" pero tal vez cuando vaya de visite use uno; que opinas?_

sunset saco una sonrisa imaginando a su madre (la imaginaba como la directora) vistiendo un traje sailor...  
-ojala tengas razon okaasan-mira a la luna- "esto pasara"

* * *

disculpen por la tardansa; es que este capitulo tenia muchas formas; ya sea con una twilight elijiendo su nombre o con una sunset que descubre algo... pero fen y yo logramos hacer que quedara "bien"

espero que esto les haya gustado


End file.
